Wrong Number
by Gemini-M
Summary: Miss Parker is in trouble and the person she least expected will come to her aid. CHAPTER 8 IS UP! FINISHED. THANK YOU FOR YOUR PATIENCE. READ AND ENJOY.
1. Chapter 1

_**Wrong Number**_

_**By Gemini-M**_

_**Chapter 1**_

_**Disclaimer: The Pretender and all its characters are not mine. They belong to NBC, MTM, TNT, and its Producers. I'm just borrowing them to write this story for entertainment. No infringement intended.**_

**_"We cannot banish dangers, but we can banish fears. We must not demean life by standing in awe of death." David Sarnoff_**

_**May 8th, 2002  
Somewhere in Maryland.**_

**The deserted street was shrouded in total darkness on this moonless night, with the exception of a dim street light at the end of the block. He ran into the nearest alley and leaned heavily against the cold brick wall trying to obtain some support and to remain camouflaged by the shadows. He could feel the muscles in his legs beginning to cramp and weakening from the strain and the cold temperatures, but he had to stop for an instant to catch his breath and to quickly plan his escape. With a shaky hand, he nervously wiped the drops of water that obstructed his vision. The pouring rain was icy-cold and it felt like sharp nails digging into every inch of his exposed skin. He could feel his heart racing and his lungs felt as if they were going to burst inside his chest. Every muscle in his body screamed with pain but he had to keep running. _"Damn!"_ He swore inwardly for letting his guard down and allowing his pursuers to get this close again. During his last pretend he had the opportunity to live in this tranquil and friendly town for a few weeks and he had enjoyed the chance to feel some kind of normality in his life, but that was only an illusion. His life would never be normal. His life was a curse and he knew very well that as long as he was alive and considered Centre property his only choice was to run to stay free. **

**Suddenly, the sound of voices brought him back to reality. The hunters were gaining on him. He looked toward the end of the alley as the beams of light began to invade his temporary refuge. He pushed against the wall and dashed towards the end of the alley looking for a way out in the darkness, but all he found was a dead end. Was this going to be his end? In a dark cold alley, hunted down like a wild animal. As the beams of light came closer and closer like slithering snakes he noticed that something was different. The pouring rain didn't feel cold anymore. It felt warm and sticky. When he looked down at his hands they were all covered in blood. Panic overtook him, as he frantically searched his body for the source of the blood, but it was not his. The blood now covered everything around him, the walls, the ground, his clothes and the faceless creatures that crept closer and closer ready to pounce on him. **

**Frozen on the spot with a look of horror on his face and a feeling of doom invading his every thought, he awaited his impending fate. Unexpectedly, his hunters stopped a few feet away and a single dark figure stepped forward. **

**When his pursuer's face came into view, he gasped in shock. Miss Parker's face was ghostly pale and her blood stained blouse now displayed a distinctive bullet hole where her heart was. With a shaky hand Miss Parker raised her 9 mm and aimed it at his heart. **

**_"Jarod, you lied to me." _****Her bluish lips quivered with emotion. _"You abandoned me."_**

**_"WAIT!" _Jarod cried out, his hands reaching out to her just before the blast echoed in the dark alley.**

**His bloodcurdling scream and the pain that suddenly radiated through his entire body brought Jarod out of another terrifying nightmare. For a few long moments, he just laid on the cold floor, entangled in the sweat drenched sheets unable to move a muscle. The only sound in the dark room was that of his labored breathing and the drumming of his racing heartbeat pounding inside his head. His feverish brain kept saying that it was just another bad dream, like the hundreds he had experienced most of his life, but this one seemed so real and that terrified him. _'Could this dream be a warning? Or could this be a call for help?' _The frightening questions invaded his thoughts. In the past, he'd always listened to his inner sense and that kept him alive and free, but something bothered him about this dream. Miss Parker was in trouble and he had to find her. **

**Slowly he rose from the floor and rapped the sheet around his body. He was shivering again. His fever was still high and now his whole body ached even more after the fall from the bed. For an instant, Jarod wished he had not done his last pretend as a elementary school teacher, but on the other hand he had put a child molester behind bars for good and that was worth all the pain and suffering he was now experiencing after catching the worse flu of his life.**

**Swaying slightly the pretender moved towards the bathroom and a warm shower in an effort to reduce his fever and clear his fogged mind. After the shower he would call his mentor. Yes, Sydney would know where Miss Parker was and if she was alright. Their old friend was always on duty when it came to their wellbeing. A role of protector Sydney had taken since they were children as a promise to his fallen friend, Catherine and perhaps one of the reasons for their survival. **

**Jarod smiled inwardly as he remembered his last conversation with his mentor a few days earlier. Due to the flu and a persistent and annoying case of laryngitis, Sydney had not recognized his voice at first, which was kind of amusing, a thought Sydney didn't share. His mentor was truly concerned for his health and had begged his protégé to tell him where he was, but Jarod had convinced his worried friend that he was fine and all he needed was a few days of rest to recover. Not very happy, Sydney accepted his decision and promised his pupil that he would do everything in his power to keep him informed on the retrieval team's moves, but just before Jarod ended the call Sydney had made him promise to call back in a few days.**

**_Dover Cemetery  
7:00a.m._**

**The cemetery grounds were deserted, the only sounds present were those of birds chirping in the nearby trees. Slowly, the warm rays of sunlight began to travel across the lonely tombstones, drying the dew that had blanketed the cold stones and manicured lawn during the night. In the distance, a lonely figure knelt motionless in front of a grey marble stone. Another year had passed since that dreadful day and once again she was here to fulfill her promise. A solemn promise she had made to the man she loved. To visit his final resting place each year on the anniversary of his death until the end of her days. **

**Even though three years had passed, the painful memories and guilt still stabbed at her heart. A heart that had been shattered into a million pieces over and over since she was a little girl. Here rested a compassionate man that had shown her how to love again and was planning to take her away from a life that had only made her cold and mistrustful, but once again the powers that be interfered and crushed her chances at happiness. **

**Mr. Parker, the only man she loved as a father was gone. Raines her biological father, a role she never accepted, was also dead. The old ghoul had succumbed to madness after being diagnosed with an inoperable brain tumor and was found dead shortly after.**

**Sydney had finally listened to her advice and retired. Now that Sydney was no longer around guarding her every move, Parker missed him dearly and her concern for her aging friend grew with each passing day. After his retirement, Parker had made a promise to herself to visit her old friend regularly. A loyal duty she was sure she was not caring out alone. Deep inside, she knew well that the wayward pretender was also doing his share of vigilance over his old mentor and that gave her some peace of mind. **

**Broots was also gone now. The loyal techie had finally found the nerve to resign and moved away to California with his daughter. This had been a shock to all, but she was happy for him and Debbie. They both deserved a better life away from that hell and no matter where they were they would always have a special place in her heart. **

**The saddest and most recent event was the death of her good friend Angelo. The empath's body was found yesterday, curled-up in a corner of Jarod's old cell. Apparently, he had died from heart failure, but at the Centre anything was possible. She would not be surprise if Lyle was behind the removal of the kind little man. Now came the hardest job, to tell Sydney about the sad news. **

**Clearly, all these events had left the path wide open for her sociopath brother to move up the ladder to the position of Chairman without any obstacles. For a long time, Parker knew she was no match to go against Lyle and besides she never wanted the title to rule in Hades, but now she was faced with another problem. With Lyle in control, the Centre legacy would enter a darker and more sinister path and once again she was caught in the middle. Lyle had laid down the new rules. She was to bring Jarod back at all costs. Failure would not be tolerated and the promise of freedom made to her by Mr. Parker was no longer attainable. Once again she was trapped in that Hell, but now her life was left hanging in the balance. For the first time she understood the pain she saw in Jarod's eyes and the reason why he had tried so hard to free her.**

**She felt tired and defeated. After so many years of denial, now she understood the painful truth and her fate. She would never be free or happy. She was a prisoner and her life was controlled by an evil force that dictated her every action and thought. A life that was getting darker and lonelier with every passing year and she knew very well there was no escape for her. She was doomed to live alone and if anyone tried to free her from this damnation she called life, they would pay the ultimate price. **

**Slowly she leaned forward and brushed away the dust and dry leaves that covered her lover's tomb. With great care she placed the container with fresh flowers she had brought for him. She had picked them carefully, for they reminded her of his kind and unselfish nature. **

**Once again, guilt burned through her broken heart. This wonderful man had given her everything. His love, patience, trust and understanding and in return she'd never told him that she loved him. Not until he was gone. She had betrayed him in the worse way. Her love was never his completely and it tortured her that deep inside he knew as well, but this truth would die with her. This was her curse and before more lives were destroyed because of her, she would put an end to this dark legacy. **

**In her life she had only known happiness for a short period of time; when she was a child. Even though she was alone most of the time, her mother was there and she made her feel loved and protected. Every brief moment she spent with her was special and would forever live in her memory like a treasure that no one could take from her. A few others that had made her lonely life more bearable was her childhood friends. In the midst of that hell called the Centre, they had become her allies and had given her friendship and trust. But again she had betrayed their loyalty and kindness. Now it was too late to correct her error or change the outcome. **

**Now her life had no purpose or hope. Each day when she opened her eyes she was faced with an inner battle to go on or end her worthless existence. Now that choice was clear and acceptable. She should be sad, but instead she felt a sense of peace.**

**Slowly she rose and began to walk away. Without looking back she walked towards the gate that led to the parking lot. This would be her last visit here. Now it was time to visit her old friend to say goodbye as well. **

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Wrong Number**_

_**By Gemini-M**_

_**Chapter 2**_

_**Disclaimer: The Pretender and all its characters are not mine. They belong to NBC, MTM, TNT, and its Producers. I'm just borrowing them to write this story for entertainment. No infringement intended.**_

**_"When you love someone so much that you are in pain when you are apart it ends up being destructive. I never want to be in that place again." Sadie Frost_**

With blind precision, Parker drove up the driveway and parked her little sports car a few inches from the walkway leading to the entrance of Sydney's home. Like in a trance, she glanced at her watch. It was almost 9:00 am. A little early to pay a visit, but she knew her old friend would be up already. Sydney was not accustomed to sleep-in late, not even on the weekends. His many years of servitude at the Centre, had trained him to rise with the sun, a habit he still could not change today to enjoy his more calm and retired lifestyle. From her sitting position inside her car she glanced around. It was a gorgeous day. The sun was warm and some of the neighbors were already out enjoying an early morning walk.

_"It's now or never. You have to do this." _Parker told herself. Without further delay, she stepped out of her car and began to walk towards the front door. As she was approaching the front door, she heard the phone ringing inside. She froze just outside the door and listened carefully, waiting for a familiar voice to answer the device, but after a few rings everything was quiet once again.

Parker took a deep breath and with a shaky hand knocked on the dark wooded door. _"Please be home." _Parker prayed. She needed someone to talk to desperately. But silence was all she heard. "Maybe Sydney was out in the backyard and did not hear the phone or her calling." Parker told herself and quickly began to search for the spare key hidden behind the entrance light.

As she predicted, the key was in his usual hidden place. Wasting no time, Parker unlocked the front door and stepped inside. _"Sydney" _She called with trepidation, but once again silence was the only answer she received. The curtains in the living room were drawn making the house dark and cold. _"Sydney, where are you?" _Parker called again, fear rising in her voice, but she pushed the fear aside and began her desperate search through the house. She had to find Sydney.

After her fruitless search of the house, Parker returned to the living room and dropped heavily on the sofa. Sydney was not home. She could feel the despair and loneliness growing inside of her, pushing her closer to the edge. Sydney was her last hope at this moment. He was the only friend she could turn to for comfort and help. The same comfort and help she had rejected from him and others so many times in the past, but now she needed desperately to save her life.

Who was going to help her now? The only other person who always seemed to be by her side during her most difficult moments was gone now. Finally, her cruelty and rejections had worked, making him disappear. Jarod's departure had left a strange void in her life, but once again she had masked her true feelings. But now reality had come crashing in and she felt the great loss and how lonely she was. Both her childhood friends were gone and now she would never have the chance to tell them how important they were to her.

After their brief encounter in that damned island of Carthis, Jarod had only called her once. He sounded weary and defeated, but once again she had rejected his attempt to make her see the truth that would set her free. Shortly after that the midnight calls stopped. There where no more red notebooks or breadcrumbs to follow. It was as if the pretender had never existed.

Then once again everything was caught up in turmoil as the Centre and her life were faced with new changes. Mr. Raines' sudden death, Sydney's retirement, Broots leaving and worse of all her brother's climb to the position of Chairman. This last change had made her life a living hell. Lyle was determined to find Jarod and imprison him in that hell forever. Furthermore, he needed the Pretender to bring the Centre back from its monetary ruins. Finally, to make matters worse, Lyle was now aware of the special bond she had with Jarod, making her his trump card.

Suddenly, a flashback invaded her thoughts taking her back to the last encounter she had with Jarod before he had vanished. One of Broots' old tracking programs had received a positive sighting of the elusive pretender at a bus station in New York.

Immediately, Lyle had dragged her along with two teams of sweepers to apprehend the Pretender. When they arrived at the bus station, Lyle became enraged and like a madman began to scream orders and threats. The Pretender had to be found or they would pay the consequences.

As usual she ignored her brother's vulgar threats and separated herself from the group of trained morons. Pretending to search for their prized pretender Parker quickly disappeared in the crowd. She was not going to listen to her maniacal brother or play this game anymore, instead she just wondered aimlessly around the vast bus depot.

Losing track of time, Parker stood fascinated by the wave of emotions that were being displayed all around her, families greeting their loved ones as they arrived from their journey while others shared loving and tearful goodbyes. Suddenly, she felt envious of all these strangers. Love and emotions were something she constantly avoided or rejected in her life. That part of her life, resembling any happiness, had been buried with her mother thirty years ago and once again with Thomas. As reality took grasp of her senses once again, she felt bitter. She could not openly express such emotions, like this group of people, and that made her realize how empty and twisted her whole life had been. Lost in her observations and thoughts, Parker failed to notice the tall figure standing a few feet away. When she finally raised her eyes, she found herself almost face to face with the Pretender.

_"Jarod!" _She whispered, unable to hide the look of surprise in her face.

_"Hello Miss Parker" _Jarod replied, with a sad smile.

For a few minutes, they both stood in complete silence just staring at each other. There were so many things she wanted to say to explain, but the words just refused to come.

Finally, she found the courage, but her voice was almost inaudible, _"Jarod...I..." _

She paused for a moment.

The pretender looked into her eyes expectantly, almost afraid to interrupt her.

Suddenly, the cell phone in her coat pocket began to scream, making them both jump. Parker quickly reached into her pocket and retrieved the annoying device.

_"WHAT?" _She yelled into the device, while her eyes remained fixed on the Pretender a few feet away.

She immediately noticed the tension in Jarod's body and the fear rising in his eyes. Nervously, he scanned the terminal for signs of sweepers or any escape route before his dark eyes focused back on her face. He still could not trust her completely and she really could not blame him.

Parker listened attentively to the person at the other end. Her blue orbs locked in his serious yet nervous gaze. It was as if they were playing a staring game.

Parker sighed tiredly and then replied, _"I got nothing, he's gone." _

Without any other remark Parker ended the call and returned the small phone to her coat pocket.

Once again, silence ruled between them and the minutes seemed like hours. Thoughts were racing through her head, intertwined with feelings she knew she could never express. At this moment she wanted to tell him so many things. She wanted to thank him for all his help over the years. For still being her friend after all the hell she had put him through and for always being by her side when her life was consumed by chaos and pain. She wished she had the courage to leave without looking back; to escape the clutches of her dominating and devious family and to put an end to the deadly cat and mouse game. She wanted to change the story and most important of all she simply wanted to run away with him.

_"Thank you Miss Parker" _Jarod said with a faint smile as he adjusted the old duffle bag resting on his shoulder. _"I think I better go."_

Her lips parted for an instant wanting to express her true feelings, but that damn wall was raised again. Once again, her deepest feelings and desires were extinguished. After what seemed like an eternity, she simply nodded her approval and watched as Jarod walked away and disappeared in the sea of people.

Suddenly a ringing sound brought Miss Parker back to her painful reality. She stood from the couch and search for the sound. It was not her cell phone. The sound was coming from another room. She rushed to Sydney's den and located the source of the noise. It was Sydney's cell phone, abandoned on top of his desk.

_"Why would Sydney leave his cell phone behind?" _Parker asked herself somewhat confused.

Without further delay, she picked up the small device and answered it, praying that the caller might know where Sydney was.

_"Hello." _Parked said timidly

At the other end, Jarod froze at the sound of his huntress' voice. Closing his eyes he sighed heavily and mumbled under his breath, _"Thank God you're alright."_

_"WHAT?" _Parker spat back her anger suddenly rising. _"LOOK MISTER, I DON'T HAVE TIME FOR PERVERTS AT THE MOMENT, SO TAKE YOUR HEAVY BREATHING SOMEWHERE ELSE...TRY A 900 NUMBER."_

_"NO WAIT PLEASE!" _Jarod begged.

_"WHO THE HELL IS THIS?" _Parker asked still irritated.

Suddenly, Jarod realized that Parker had not recognized his voice. He could have some fun with this, but he was really concerned for her and the meaning of that dream. Plus there was something different in her voice. She was hurting and she was there at Sydney's home for some reason.

'_Could Sydney be ill?'_ The thought sent a chilling sensation through his body. Now he had to find out what was happening. For many months, he had forced himself to stay away from his Centre friends, but once again that invisible bond had dragged him out of hiding. No matter what the Centre had done to him in the past, he still cared for this small group of people and they were the only family he had until he could find his own.

_"Helloooo?"_ Parker asked sarcastically. _"Have you gone mute on me now or you're just a moron with nothing better to do?" _

_"Oh No Miss...I'm looking for Sydney." _Jarod finally replied carefully. He didn't want Miss Parker to recognize him now. _"This is his cell number right?"_

_"Yes it is, but you still haven't answered my question." _Parker said coldly. _"Who the hell are you? And what do you want with Sydney?"_

_"Sorry, my name is Doctor..." _Jarod looked around his room trying to think of a name, but his thoughts were all scrambled from the fever and the shock of finding Miss Parker so unexpectedly. Nervously, Jarod hit his forehead with the palm of his hand and silently chastised himself, _'Come on think.'_

_"Well?" _Parker replied annoyed.

_"Doctor Bayer...I mean Bailey." _

_"Okay DR. BAILEY" _Her voice accentuated the name with a threatening tone. _"WHAT DO YOU WANT WITH SYDNEY?"_

_"I just wanted to talk to him." _Jarod replied softly. _"I'm looking for a friend and he might know where she is."_

_"How do you know Sydney?"_ Parker continued suspicion still present in her voice.

_"Uh...We studied together a long time ago." _Jarod said calmly.

_"So you're also a Shrink." _

_"Yes, I guess you can say that...for now." _Jarod replied with a smile.

_"What do you mean for now?" _Parker snarled. This guy was starting to annoy her.

_"I have other degrees, but at the moment I'm practicing Psychiatry." _Jarod explained.

_"May I speak with Sydney?" _Jarod asked quickly diverting the subject.

_"He's not here" _Parker replied almost inaudibly.

_"When do you expect him back?_

_"Sorry Doctor, I have no idea when he will return." _Parker's voice was now more subdued almost sad. _"When I arrived, Sydney was gone."_

_"They're all gone." _Parker continued, her voice breaking momentarily. _"I'm all alone."_

_"Are you alright Miss...?" _Jarod asked concerned.

A long pause followed before Parker replied back.

_"Miss Jamison." _Parker said with sadness in her voice, then silence ruled again.

The idea of Miss Parker using her mother's maiden name caught Jarod by surprise. Had she finally opened her eyes and saw the Centre for all its evil and refused to carry her father's name any longer or was there a deeper meaning for adopting her mother's name?

Suddenly, the alarms went off inside his head and a sick feeling in his gut told him that something was very wrong. Miss Parker was acting very strange and with Sydney and Broots gone, she had no one to turn to at the moment.

Nervously, Jarod ran his free hand through his still moist hair. He had to keep her on the line as long as he could. He had to try to earn her trust now more than ever. Since he escaped from the Centre, he had tried to earn her trust, but every time he came close the Centre would interfere with its lies and tear them apart. But now, the rules of this deadly game had changed and the stakes were too high. This would be his hardest pretend and that terrified him. His friend's life was on the line.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

_**Wrong Number**_

_**By Gemini-M**_

_**Chapter 3**_

_**Disclaimer: The Pretender and all its characters are not mine. They belong to NBC, MTM, TNT, and its Producers. I'm just borrowing them to write this story for entertainment. No infringement intended.**_

_**"He who learns must suffer. And even in our sleep pain that cannot forget falls drop by drop upon the heart, and in our own despair, against our will, comes wisdom to us by the awful grace of God." Aeschylus**_

**Author's note: Thanks to Ajeff, Julie250, whashaza, Teddy78, Nans, NYT, Nancy, imag1ne, cally, HuntingPeace, Miravisu and Jefinner for your reviews. **

While still holding the cell phone to his ear, Jarod went into action. Ignoring the dull but constant pain in his head and the aching muscles, he stood from the bed and hurriedly got dressed and began to pack his meager belongings, throwing them inside his duffle bag. His mind was racing as frightening scenarios invaded his thoughts, but he pushed the fear aside and quickly calculated. He was about a hundred miles from Blue Cove and with any luck he could reach her in less than two hours. 'Yes, I have to reach her in time.' He prayed silently.

_"Miss Jamison...are you still there?" _Jarod asked nervously, when the silence continued. Her ruse didn't fool him for a second.

_"Yes, I'm here." _ Parker replied tiredly.

Suddenly Parker heard a crashing sound through the line, followed by a sudden loud cry and some blurred profanity.

_"Doctor Bailey, are you alright?"_ Parker asked curiously.

_"Yes, yes...I'm fine." _Jarod answered while sitting on the floor rubbing his painfully bruised toe. _"I accidentally ran into the foot of the bed." _ Jarod added as he examined his toe, which was already acquiring a deep shade of blue.

_"You should be more careful Doctor." _Parker replied unable to hold back a snicker.

_"I'll take that under advicement Miss Jamison." _

_"Miss Jamison, how long have you known Sydney?" _Jarod asked, trying to keep her on the line.

_"All my life." _Parker replied, her voice reflecting her somber mood.

_"So, you must be very close." _Jarod continued.

_"People would think that, but is not like that." _ Parker's voice was low and she sounded tired.

_"I don't understand." _Jarod said pretending to be confused, but he knew very well what Miss Parker meant. Over the years she had built a protective wall around her heart, preventing others from getting too close. It was her defense to stay strong and survive among the monsters, but now she was hurting, she was all alone and needed a friend.

_"You ask too many questions Doctor." _Parker said somewhat annoyed. _"Just like Sydney."_

_"Sorry, old habits die hard." _

_"Yeah, all you shrinks are the same. Always trying to get people to talk and spill out their guts." _

_"Well, they say that confessions are good for the soul." _Jarod said with a smile.

_"I don't have a soul." _Parker replied coldly.

_"Yes you do Miss Jamison." _Jarod replied in a soothing voice. _"We all have bad days when our soul gets clouded, but in the end we are still human and we need each other. No matter how much we try to prove otherwise."_

_"No Doctor, I lost my soul a long time ago." _Parker said mournfully.

A long moment of silence followed. Jarod waited anxiously for Parker to continue or hang up. The seconds seemed like hours. Not wanting to waste more time, Jarod stood from the floor and still limping he gathered his last belongings, put on his shoes on and exited his motel room.

Just as he was about to speak, Parker continued.

_"My life is very complicated Doctor...No, it not a life it's a curse."_

_"I'm good at solving problems Miss Jamison and at the moment I'm headed for a long drive all alone." _Jarod started cautiously. He didn't want to push too hard and lose her. _"If you like to talk, I would be more than happy to listen...I'm a good listener and sometimes it is easier to talk to a stranger."_

_"Why would you want to listen to my problems Doctor?" _Parker asked suddenly. Her defensive wall coming back up again. _"Are you some kind of White Knight looking for maidens in distress?"_

Jarod laughed at her sarcastic remark. This was so typical of Miss Parker to hide her pain behind that cold-hearted mask. _"No Miss Jamison, I don't claim to belong to any knighthood, but I will always try to be a devoted champion of a lady." _

_"Oh Please." _Parker replied rolling her eyes.

Still laughing Jarod continued, _"Like I said before, it is an old habit of mine, plus you sound like a really nice person." _Jarod said amiably as he threw his duffel bag and silver case in the back seat of his rental and started the engine. _"Come on Miss Jamison. Would you please keep me company during my trip?"_

_"Alright Doctor...I have nothing better to do at the moment." _Parker replied, closing her eyes and leaning back on the couch. Her headache was getting worse and she wished she knew where Sydney kept the liquor. Right now she would give anything for a shot of cognac. Maybe talking to this guy for a while would help her take her mind away from the sledge hammer pounding inside her head. Despite everything, she found she was craving the contact, for once it just seemed too hard to face it alone.

_"Thank you Miss Jamison." _Jarod said with a sigh of relief.

_"So where are you headed at the moment Doctor?" _

_"I'm headed east towards Delaware." _Jarod answered casually.

_"Really? _ Parker said simply trying to hide her interest. _"Doctor, are you planning to stop by Sydney's place?"_

_"Well, I have a few meetings to attend first, but I would love to see my old friend before I leave for home again."_

_"And where is home?" _Parker asked suddenly.

The question caught Jarod by surprise, but he quickly concocted a story that would satisfy her suspicious nature. _"I've been living in Scotland for almost a year doing some research, but I arrived here at the States about a month ago to attend a couple of seminars and visit old friends."_

_"Do you have any family here?" _Parker continued.

_"I lost my parents when I was very young." _Jarod said mournfullythinking of the day when he would finally meet with his parents again. But now was not the time to think about his pain. He pushed the sad thoughts aside and continued, _"But I have a sister here and I hope to see her soon."_

_"Do you have any family here Miss Jamison?" _Jarod asked cautiously.

_"No, both my parents are dead." _ Parker replied dryly.

_"I'm sorry." _Jarod said softly and paused before continuing, _"How about brothers or sisters?"_

_"I had a sister...Her name was Faith...She died when I was very young." _Parker spoke slowly as if she was a million miles away. After an uncomfortable long silence she continued. _"I also have a brother, but he's dead to me." _Her voice was almost inaudibly, but he could hear her pain. _"My real brother, well the one that I saw as my real brother, died a few days ago."_

_"I'm sorry, Miss Jamison." _Jarod said softly trying to comfort her. _"It's very sad to lose someone you love."_

Here he was trying to help her, but Parker's words just created more confusion and concern. 'What did she mean by real brother? Who was she talking about?'

_"So you had two brothers?" _

_"No just one brother, his name was Angelo." _

_"Angelo?" _Jarod asked alarmed, steering his car to the side of the road and coming to a sudden stop.

_"Yes, his name was Angelo." _Parker repeated somewhat confused. Something was beginning to bother her about this guy. Why was this doctor so interested in her family? She rarely listened to the voices that murmured in the back of her mind, but this time her inner sense was telling her that this guy was hiding something, but at the same time he posed no threat.

_"WHY DO YOU ASK? HAS SYDNEY EVER SPOKEN TO YOU ABOUT ME OR MY FAMILY?" _ Parker snapped at him, her voice gravely serious.

_"NO...NO NEVER, is just that...the name, Angelo is very unique." _ Jarod said fighting to control the emotions and the pain that he felt after hearing about his friend's death. Jarod leaned his head heavily on the steering wheel and closed his eyes. Right now, Parker's safety was his priority, later he would have time to mourn the loss of his childhood friend. With a lump in his throat, Jarod continued, _"The name Angelo comes from the Latin name Angelus which derived from the name of the heavenly creature, meaning "messenger."_

_"Yes, that sounds like Angelo." _Parker said sadly. _"He was our guardian Angel."_

_"Our?" _Jarod asked automatically.

_"Angelo, another boy and me became friends when we were young."_ Parker began. _"We were very close and we used to spend many hours together, playing, talking and also getting into trouble." _Her voice was soft and Jarod could almost see the smile in her face as she reminisced about those innocent years. _"Angelo was kind, funny and gifted in many ways...He always warned us when trouble was near."_

_"Maybe you were also his guardian ANGEL." _Jarod said placing emphasis on the name he had cherished since he was a child.

Parker laughed, but the sadness was still present.

_"Miss Jamison you and that other boy were very lucky to have a friend like Angelo." _Jarod whispered with sadness in his voice.

_"Yes, we were very lucky for a few years, but life is very cruel and forced us apart." _

_"What happen to the other boy?" _Jarod asked steering his vehicle back into the highway. He still had another hour drive ahead, but most important of all he had to keep her on the line until Sydney arrived.

_"He's gone also." _Parker's voice crack on the last word. _"Sometimes I wish I could go back in time."_

_"Why do you say that?" _

_"I would change so many things." _Parker said sadly.

_"Like what?" _Jarod asked with apprehension. Here she was, the "Ice Queen" about to divulge her deepest feelings. Suddenly he felt guilt and fear. Innocently, Parker was opening up to him; sharing her real feelings and fears, something he wanted to know for so long, but on the other hand, if she ever learned that the mysterious caller was him, she would surely shoot him on sight the next time their paths crossed. Unexpectedly, her soft spoken words brought him back from his musing and he quickly pushed aside his anxiety and listened attentively.

_"Why do we always wait until it is too late to say the things we really feel?" _ Her voice was filled with regret.

_"I don't know Miss Jamison...Maybe because of fear or we just don't see how short and valuable life really is." _Jarod's said in a soothing voice.

_"I never told him that I loved him." _ She said almost inaudibly. _"I betrayed him."_

_"I'm sure he knew that you loved him...Sometimes actions speak louder than words." _Jarod said softly and looked at the calendar in his watch. Suddenly, he remembered. Today was the anniversary of Thomas's death. How could he forget? A wave of guilt engulfed him. Now he knew the cause of her pain.

_"Thomas wanted to start a new life with me, to make a home and have a family, but all that was buried with him...He wanted to take me away from here but..." _Her voice broke.

_"You didn't want to leave your family." _Jarod finished for her.

_"My family" _Parker laughed through her tears. _"They are the cause of all my misery."_

_"I'm sorry... I didn't mean to intrude." _

The mysterious caller's deep voice and heartfelt apology somehow made her feel better and not so alone anymore. There was something familiar in his voice, in his words, but her mind was so clouded she just could not focus on her intuition.

_"You don't have to apologize doctor." _Silence ruled for a moment. _"You're right. I've always been afraid of showing my true feelings to others, but now it's too late."_

_"Life is a strange journey Miss Jamison, but it is worth the pain and the struggle. Life is full of beautiful things no matter how dark it seems at this moment."_

_"I don't have anyone anymore." _ Parker's voice broke momentarily. _"My life...my world is filled with evil and darkness and the only way out is..." _She was unable to finish her thoughts.

_"NO MISS JAMISON, YOU'RE WRONG!" _Jarod shouted, unable to hide the panic in his voice. _"What about Sydney? He cares about you and I'm sure you have others in your life who care a great deal about you as well."_

Silence continued to rule between them.

Why couldn't she see that others really cared about her? Friends like Broots, Debbie and even Sam. Over the years he had witnessed the family-like ties they had created and how they protected each other from the evils that surrounded them within the Centre walls. Why was she so blind to see this?

He wanted to be next to her, to dry her tears and hold her; to tell her how much she meant to him and that she was the reason why he never vanished completely, but for now this phone line would have to do and he was not going to leave her alone until he felt she was safe with her pain.

_"I always push away those most important to me." _ Parker spoke slowly as a new wave of tears began to flow. _"Why do I do this doctor?"_

_"I don't know Miss Jamison." _Jarod replied and rubbed his eyes tiredly. _"Maybe you're afraid to get hurt again."_

_"There were so many times I wanted to tell him that we were more than friends...That I cared for him...That I loved him." _Parker murmured softly.

_I'm sure that Thomas knew." _Jarod said simply and sighed inwardly. Even though he had lit the torch that started her love affair with Thomas, deep inside he had felt envious of his friend's happiness with the woman he loved. But now these feelings had turned to guilt. Once again, he felt responsible for the death of an innocent man.

_"No, I'm not talking about Thomas." _Parker replied faintly.

Jarod sucked in a sharp breath and for an instant he was speechless. _"I don't understand." _He said cautiously.

In great detail, Parker began to tell him the story he knew so well. From the time when they were children at the Centre to their more turbulent years that shattered their friendship. Parker spoke about their childhood adventures and discoveries; about their pain and loneliness and the regrets of never sharing her true feelings with him. Her voice was sad and distant, but it clearly expressed a longing for all those lost years and for a second chance to fix things before her life was over. She sounded sincere. She was no longer hiding behind that heartless mask and she sounded determined to carry out her plan. Her state of mind truly alarmed him and Jarod was glad when he finally saw the exit to Blue Cove in the distance. He pressed down on the accelerator and prayed that he would reach her on time. _"Yes, I have to reach her on time." _Jarod mumbled under his breath.

_"Did you say something?" _ Parker asked suddenly.

_"I was just wondering...Why don't you try to reach your friend Miss Jamison?" _ Jarod asked in a soft voice, trying to hide his fear, but he could feel his heart pounding out of control.

Parker laughed, but it was a laugh filled with sadness. _"He's gone too...I pushed him away, like I do with everyone who wants to get close to me." _ She paused for a moment. _"Who knows where he might be at this moment?" _Parker stood from the couch and walked to the window. Pulling the shades aside with her free hand, she stared at the lonely street and whispered, _"I hope he found his mother."_

Jarod could feel the tears welling in his eyes and that burning sensation in his throat that choked his voice. He wanted to tell her the truth, but feared her reaction. Now he was just a few blocks away from Sydney's home. He was not going to fail her this time even if it meant risking his own life. Fighting to keep his emotions under control, Jarod wiped his eyes with one hand and began slowly, _"Maybe he's closer than you think?"_

_"After my last rejection, I doubted that he will ever want to come close to me." _Her voice was barely audible as the tears streamed out of her eyes once more.

_"Don't be so hard on yourself Miss Jamison. Love is never easy...Love is worth fighting for...Is worth the pain and the effort."_

Parker's lips curled into a soft smile. _"Doctor Bailey maybe you should write one of those romance novels."_

_"Maybe I will again."_ Jarod replied with a laugh.

_"Oh please don't tell me you are also a writer." _Parker said rolling her eyes.

_"I've written a few books in the past...and may I say, I'm pretty good."_

_"Now I really need a drink." _Parker growled irritably and began pacing the family room.

_"That's bad for your ulcer." _Jarod said automatically.

_'WHAT?" _Parker spat back coming to a sudden stop by the window.

_"I mean...Uh...drinks can give you an ulcer." _Jarod quickly corrected and breathed a sight of relief.

_"I don't care anymore." _ Parker's voice trembled with emotion.

_"Others do Miss Jamison...I care."_ Jarod whispered.

Frowning she said, _"You don't even know me Doctor."_

_"It doesn't matter...You sound like a good person...a good friend."_

_"No, I'm not." _Parker said mournfully. _"I betrayed his friendship in the worse way." _Parker uttered in a whimper. _"I made his life a living hell, but deep inside I knew I could never bring him back to the Centre." _ Parker paused again as the tears choked her. _"I was just too stubborn to admit this to myself...to him. I was so stupid for hiding my true feelings...I wanted to tell him so many times."_

_"I'm sure that he knew Miss Jamison."_

_"Well, now is too late anyways." _ Parker said somberly.

_"It is never too late for the Truth Miss Jamison." _Jarod replied softly. _"The truth will set you free."_

An uncomfortably long silence followed.

_"Why are you doing this?...Why are you helping me?" _ Parker asked in a small voice.

Another pause followed as Jarod brought his car to a stop two houses away from Sydney's home. Immediately, he noticed Parker's car parked in the driveway, but still there was no sign of Sydney. Nervously, and as a force of habit that had kept him free for the past six years, Jarod scanned the neighborhood for any signs of sweepers, but everything was clear for now.

Turning the engine off, Jarod leaned his head back against the headrest and closed his eyes. He was exhausted from his journey and the throbbing pain in his head was still present. With his eyes still close, he took a deep breath and proceeded to answer her question.

_"Miss Jamison you sounded like you needed a friend...You sounded sad and troubled." _Jarod's voice was filled with concern.

_"TROUBLED."_ Parker released a sad laugh and wiped away the new tears that made trails down her cheek. _"That's the title of my twisted life story."_

Once again, Parker walked to the window and stood there staring at nothing in particular. _"Doctor, I bet by now you probably wished that you had dialed the wrong number and hung-up." _Parker said mournfully.

_"No Miss Jamison, I could never do that to you." _

Silence took over the line for a few long seconds before Jarod spoke again. His voice was calm but somewhat saddened. _"A friend once told me that the painful things we experience as a child help to make us stronger."_

_"But what happens when the strength is gone and the battle is lost?" _Parker said in a defeated voice.

_"Miss Jamison as long as there is life and hope one must continue to fight."_ Jarod pleaded with her. _"You must let the hurt inside you die and start a new life."_

_"I don't know if I can do this anymore." _She choked on a sob. _"I'm just so tired."_

The sadness and despair in Parker's voice broke his heart into a million pieces and the fear of losing her escalated to a new high. No, he was not going to lose her now. Since his escape from the Centre he had tried to free her from that Hell but failed. A failure that still haunted him in his nightmares, but this time he was not going to let her down, even if it meant risking his own life.

_"Miss Jamison please don't talk like that." _Jarod began very softly. He had to take her mind away from her pain and keep her safe until Sydney arrived. _"Please stop dwelling about the mistakes of the past. They will only bring you more sadness."_

_"That's all I've ever known in my life, loneliness and sadness." _

_"NO ITS NOT!" _Jarod said sharply. _"You brought a lot of happiness to your friends, according to the stories you just told me."_

_"That was a million years ago." _

_"But they will never forget those special moments and they will always care about you...Miss Jamison allow for those good memories to give you strength and not sadness." _

The mysterious caller's deep voice brought her a sense of peace she had not experienced for a long time and her lips began to curb with a soft smile. An uneasy silence took over the line before Miss Parker spoke again.

_"Doctor, you remind me of someone that was very special to me." _ Parker began. _"He was one of the boys..."_

_"I have an idea!" _Jarod interrupted suddenly. _"Since Sydney is not home yet, would you like to join me for lunch?"_

_"I don't know." _Parker replied with hesitation. _"I really need to wait for Sydney and at the moment I'm not the best company."_

_"Come on Miss Jamison." _Jarod begged. _"I'm new in town and after talking to you these past few hours, I would love to meet face to face." Nervously, _Jarod ran his hand through his hair and thought, 'What am I doing? God, I hope she left her 9mm at home.'

_"No Thank you Doctor, at the moment I rather be alone." _

_"Alright, maybe we could meet at another time." _Jarod replied with some regret, but he didn't want to insist and make her suspicious. _"Could we continue to talk?" _He asked cautiously. _"I really enjoyed your company."_

_"There's nothing more to say and I'm very tired...It was very nice talking to you Doctor and thank you for listening." _Parker said sincerely.

_"WAIT! Please don't hang up."_ Jarod implored, unable to hide the panic in his voice any longer. _"I'm worried about you." _He whispered.

_"Don't worry Doctor, I'll be alright...I'm beginning to see things clearer now and I know what I must do." _Parker's voice was calmed and determined.

Parker's last words send a chilling sensation down his spine and he knew he could not wait any longer. Without further delay, Jarod opened his car door and steeped out of the car, still holding his cell phone to his ear. _"Miss Jamison wait...There is something I must tell you." _Jarod began.

Just as he was about to start walking towards the house, Sydney's car came down the street and pulled up the driveway. Immediately, Jarod stopped his approach and returned to the safety of his vehicle.

_"What?" _Parker asked timidly and then paused. _"Wait a minute Doctor, I think Sydney is here." _

From his car Jarod could see a hand moving the curtains aside and a very familiar figure appeared in front of the window. He closed his eyes and breathed out a sigh of relief. _'Now Sydney would keep her safe.'_

Jarod watched anxiously as the old psychiatrist stepped from his car and approached Miss Parker's car, stopping for a moment and looking around as if puzzled by her visit. Inwardly, Jarod wished that Sydney would hurry, but then he took in the aged appearance of his mentor. It was clearly visible that his many years of servitude at the Centre, the stress and demanding hours of his job had finally taken a toll on his health. Suddenly, Jarod found himself fighting the urge to leave his car to aid his old friend up the steps, but Miss Parker's voice brought him back to reality.

_"Doctor are you still there?_

_"Yes Miss Jamison, I'm here." _Jarod replied somewhat distracted.

_"Doctor Bailey, Sydney just arrived. Would you like to speak with him?"_

_"No, I will call him later."_ Jarod said with a smile. _"You both probably have a lot to talk about."_

_"Oh Doctor, you said there was something you had to tell me." _ Parker asked curiously.

_"It was nothing important." _Jarod said playfully. _"We will talk about it the next time we meet."_

_"Alright Doctor...Thank you again for listening." _Parker said simply.

_"Your very welcome Miss Jamison and I hope to see you soon."_ Jarod said softly.

_"Good-bye Doctor Bailey."_

_"Good-Bye Miss Jamison."_

After the line was disconnected, Jarod leaned his head back against the headrest and watched the scene before him with a sense of nostalgia. He smiled when he saw Miss Parker opened the front door and ran to greed the old man with a warm embrace. For an instant he felt jealous of his childhood friend, but most important of all, she was safe now. He really missed Sydney and their long talks, but he knew that soon he would have the chance to visit his old friend without having to look over his shoulder constantly. With a mischievous smile Jarod reached over and placed a hand over the old wooden box that lay in the passenger seat. Finally in his possession were the secrets that would bring down the Centre. Soon everything would come to an end and they would have the freedom that was stolen from them so long ago, but first he had to remove the last pawn in this deadly game.

TBC

_**  
**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Wrong Number**_

_**By Gemini-M**_

_**Chapter 4**_

_**Disclaimer: The Pretender and all its characters are not mine. They belong to NBC, MTM, TNT, and its Producers. I'm just borrowing them to write this story for entertainment. No infringement intended.**_

**"There is a land of the living and a land of the dead and the bridge is love, the only survival, the only meaning."  
Thornton Wilder**

**Author's note: Thanks to Ajeff, Julie250, whashaza, Teddy78, Nans, NTY, Nancy, imag1ne, cally, HuntingPeace, Miravisu, Jefinner, Virago500, charro and Dark1 for your reviews. Your kind words mean a world to me and I dedicate this chapter to all of you. Mercy**

****

**_A week_** **_later._**

_"This is Sydney." _The accented voice gave his usual greeting after a couple of rings.

_"Hi Sydney, how are you feeling today?"_ Parker asked. Her question was direct but Sydney could hear a touch of concern.

_"I feel much better, thank you."_ Sydney replied with a smile. _"Don't worry Parker; all I needed was a few days rest."_

_"That's what you said the last time and you ended up with pneumonia." _Parker reprimanded softly.

_"You worry too much Parker." _Sydney joked.

_"That's my job Sydney, besides you're all I have left." _Parker said quietly.

_"That's not true Parker." _Sydney replied softly. _"You know very well that others like..."_

_"Sydney, did that Doctor Bailey ever call you?" _Parker interrupted.

_"No Parker and I still don't remember anybody by that name." _Sydney said while scratching his silvered head. _"Parker, are you sure that was his name?"_

_"Yes Sydney, I'm sure." _Parker said _assertively. "I never forget a name."_

_"Well, I guess I will have to wait for his call." _Sydney replied passively.

_"Sydney, if he does call you, tell him I really would like to meet him someday." _Parker added amiably.

_"This doctor really made an impression on you?" _Sydney said with a smile.

_"I guess so...He made me see things clearer." _Parker said almost inaudibly. After a long silence she continued. _"Sydney, it was really strange. I felt as if I known him all my life, but most important of all he stopped me from doing something really stupid." _

_"Parker, I'm glad he was there to help you and I'm sorry for not being there when you needed me." _Sydney said with regret.

_"It's alright Syd. You're here now and our talk from that day also helped me a great deal." _Her voice was soft and calm. So unlike the Miss Parker everyone feared.

Sydney smiled. He was so glad that finally Parker had opened up to him and slowly she was starting to trust him. It was a big and difficult step for her, especially when it came to sharing all her hidden emotions and fears. For decades she had kept all these feelings of sadness and guilt buried deep inside and they were slowly suffocating her. But now things were going to be different. Something told him that positive changes were just ahead and he silently prayed that happiness and peace would cross her path at last.

_"Please don't worry Syd; I'm over my little crisis."_

Suddenly, hearing her timid but sincere laughter over the phone line brought him back from his thoughts.

_"Parker, you have no idea how happy I am to hear you say that." _Sydney said lovingly.

_"I know Syd, but the next time you decide to take-off to visit Michelle and Nicolas, please let me know." _Parker scolded softly.

_"I will Parker, I promise...Again, I'm sorry for not telling you about my trip, but since it was only for a couple of days I didn't think you would miss me." _Sydney said apologetically.

_"Okay Syd, I'll forgive you this time." _Parker replied smiling.

_"Syd?..."_ Parker began and paused for a moment. _"Have you heard from Jarod lately?"_

_"Yes, he called me a few days before my trip." _Sydney replied cautiously. _"Why do you ask?"_

_"No reason...I just had a strange feeling that he might be..." _Parker stopped herself suddenly and after a moment of silence continued, _"How did he sound?"_

"Well, to tell you the truth, he sounded terrible." Sydney began. _"He was pretty sick."_

_"Sick?" _Parker asked surprised.

_"Yes, he had a bad flu, but he told me not to worry. Parker is your inner sense telling you something? Do you think Jarod is in any kind of danger?" _Sydney's voice was now laced with concern.

_"No Syd...My inner sense is not telling me anything and stop being such a mother hen." _Parker said somewhat annoyed. _"Your genius is a big boy."_

_"As long as I'm alive and the Centre is around, I'll worry about the two of you." _Sydney said softly. _"And no one will make me change Parker."_

_"I know Syd." _Parker said with resignation.

After another moment of silence, Parker continued, _"Sydney something has happened in Africa...Big changes are taking place at the Centre."_

_"What do you mean Parker?" _

_"Yesterday I received an e-mail telling me that The Triumvirate was cutting all bonds with the Centre and now Lyle is gone." _Parker whispered.

_**"Lyle is gone?" **_Unintentionally, Sydney raised his voice surprised.

_"Yes, two days after you returned I saw him in his office and he was acting very strange."_

_"What do you mean?" _Sydney asked his voice suddenly serious.

_"He was very nervous and he was packing all his files and belongings in a box." _Parker stopped as a strange feeling came over her. _"Sydney, he was terrified...I could sense his fear."_

_"That's strange...In the years I've known Lyle, he never shown any signs of fear, but he was very talented at creating panic in others." _Sydney replied, his voice laced with loathing.

_"Yes I know." _Parker agreed.

_"Parker, did he say anything to you?" _

_"No, he practically threw me out of his office and I haven't seen him since that day. Then, this morning when I was checking my messages I found a copy of an e-mail that Lyle received from the Triumvirate." _

_"The Triumvirate?" _Sydney replied, now more intrigued.

_"Yes, and it wasn't any kind of promotion." _Parker said simply as she tried to recall the message. _"Lyle was summoned to explain numerous charges that had been brought against him." _

_"Like a T-Board meeting?" _Sydney asked quietly, remembering the last time they were all submitted to that nerve wrecking experience.

_"Yes, that's the first thing that came to my mind." _Parker sounded distant. After a long silence she added, _"Syd, do you think Jarod had something to do with that summons?"_

_"I don't know Parker, but if he calls I will ask him." _

_"I'm surprised that Lyle didn't interfere with your plans to give Angelo this memorial service." _Sydney voice was a mixture of anger and sadness.

_"I guess he had more pressing matters on his mind, like his survival." _Parker replied trying to suppress her anger.

But besides her animosity towards her psychotic brother, Sydney could clearly hear the anguish in her voice. Parker still felt very guilty for not being present when Angelo was laid to rest, but Sydney had prohibited her from attending the funeral in her state of mind. Her old friend feared that such an emotional ordeal would just send her plummeting into another nervous breakdown.

After a long pause, Sydney added cautiously, _"I wish I could contact Jarod to tell him about Angelo's demise...I think he would want to come to the service."_

_"Maybe he already knows." _Parker said simply.

_"How would he know?" _Sydney asked puzzled.

_"Jarod always seems to know what's happening at the Centre." _Parker spat back with annoyance.

_"But that was before...when Angelo was with us."_ Sydney said with sadness.

_"That's right...Angelo was his ears and eyes inside the Centre." _Parker murmured softly as a sad smile appearing on her lips. _"No wonder your boy genius always knew our every move ahead of time." _

Even though she could not see her old friend's face, she could sense his proud smile. Since the day Jarod was assigned to Sydney at the Centre, he adopted the role of teacher, provider and protector. Others saw the young boy as Sydney's project and most valuable scientific accomplishment, but to the young and ambitious psychologist Jarod became a very important part of his life. Immediately, the young boy captured Sydney's heart and became more than his life's work, Jarod became the son he yearned to have.

Parker smiled inwardly, remembering how jealous she was of Jarod during those early years at the Centre when Sydney seemed to dedicate all of his time to the young pretender. So many times she wished that her father would be just like Sydney, but Mr. Parker only saw her demands for attention as childish requests or weakness. Perhaps, this was another reason why she began to resent Jarod in her teen years, something she truly regretted now.

_"Parker...Parker are you still there?" _Sydney's voice pulled her from her reverie.

_"I'm sorry Syd, I just got lost in my thoughts." _

_"Parker, is there something wrong?" _Sydney asked with concern.

_"No Syd, is just that so many things have happened in the last few weeks, and now with Raines and Lyle gone, I don't know what's going to happen at the Centre?" _Parker sounded scared and insecure.

_"Parker don't worry, trust your inner sense." _Sydney said calmly. _"Parker, learn to listen to those voices and your heart, like your mother did."_

_"I don't know Syd." _An uneasy silence followed. _"I don't understand what the voices are trying to tell me, I just know that I need to speak with Jarod."_

_"Maybe he will have the answers you need." _Sydney tried to reassure her.

_"Or he will just give me another migraine." _Parker said sarcastically and dropped heavily on her couch. She already could feel a headache coming on and the idea of seeing Jarod again had stirred some hidden emotions she just wasn't ready to deal with right now.

**_"Parker." _**Sydney reprimanded softly.

Finally, after a few long minutes of silence, Sydney spoke again, _"If Jarod calls, I'll tell him that you need to speak with him." _

**_"NO SYDNEY, DON'T TELL HIM ANYTHING!" _**Parker shouted with panic.

_"But Parker, I don't understand, you just said that you needed to speak with him." _Sydney replied bewildered.

_"I can't speak with him at the moment...A need a few days to think...To get my thoughts straight." _Parker said nervously.

_"Alright Parker, but what do I tell him if he calls?" _

_"Just...just tell him about Angelo." _Parker replied nervously.

_"Parker did you called Broots?" _Sydney asked trying to change the sensitive subject.

_"Yes, he is flying in tonight and will meet us at the cemetery tomorrow morning." _Parker sighed tiredly. It was going to be a long sleepless night. _"Syd I'll pick you up at eight o'clock tomorrow."_

_"Alright Parker, I'll see you tomorrow early, and try to get some rest." _Sydney said fondly.

_"Good night Syd." _Parker replied softly and disconnected the call.

_Dover Cemetery  
8:30a.m._

Miss Parker and Sydney were the first to arrive at the cemetery. Miss Parker looked impeccable in one of her black business suits and a bright turquoise satin blouse, but behind her dark sunglasses she hid the sadness and the dark circles under her eyes. In her hand she carried a single white rose.

Shortly after, Broots and Sam arrived together. After a brief greeting in the parking lot they silently walked towards the cemetery entrance.

They could not have picked a more beautiful day for the memorial service. The sun was warm and there was not a single cloud in the sky. A sound of laughter made her turn towards a statue of an Angel that adorned a nearby tomb, but she didn't see anyone. Suddenly she felt a slight chilling sensation travel through her body making her shiver and once again she was engulfed with guilt for not attending Angelo's funeral. _**"Stop this"**_Parker reprimanded herself quietly and focused on the task at hand, to pay their respects to a very special person.

Slowly, Parker and the others made their way to the top of the hill where Angelo's final resting place was located, a few feet from Catherine Parker's grave. Parker had requested that Angelo be buried near her mother. Something inside told her that her mother would have wanted this. After all, Angelo was one of Catherine's lost children. Parker's lips trembled into a weak smile. This final gift to the man she had acknowledged as her real brother gave her a small sense of peace and consolation.

At the gravesite, the preacher stood waiting for the mourners to approach.

When Sydney moved ahead of Miss Parker, Broots approached his former boss and whispered, braking the silence, _"I'm sorry about your brother Miss Parker" _

_"Thank you Broots." _Parker replied somberly. _"And I know that Angelo thanks you for being here." _

_"Angelo?" _Broots asked bewildered. _"He was your brother also?"_

Parker stopped suddenly, removed her sunglasses and turned to face Broots. Her piercing stare making the nervous man go pale suddenly.

_"But ...But I...I didn't know that Angelo was your br...brother also."_ Broots stuttered uncontrollably. _"I thought that Ly...Lyle and that other guy, E...Ethan were..."_

**_"BROOTS, WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO TELL ME?" _**Parker spat back on the verge of loosing the little control she had.

_"I was talking about Mr. Lyle." _The techie finally blurted out. _"He was found dead at the New York airport, still sitting inside his car, with a bullet to his head. It was all over the news this morning. Didn't you know?"_

**_"WHAT?" _**Parker said, unable to hide the shock.

_"Mr. Lyle was found dead at the..." _Broots began again.

**_"I HEARD YOU ALREADY BROOTS!"_ **Parker growled loudly.

At the sound of the commotion, Sydney approached the pair and inquired, _"Parker, Broots, what's going on here?" _Sydney looked from one face to the other. _"The preacher is waiting to start the service."_

_"I'm sorry Syd." _Parker replied embarrassed and took hold of Sydney's arm. Glancing over her shoulder at Broots she uttered in a threatening tone, **_"We will finish this later."_**

Broots just nodded in understanding and hurried toward the tomb site, leaving Miss Parker and Sydney behind.

Once everyone was gathered in front of Angelo's grave, the preacher began to read a few chosen passages from the Bible. As the words penetrated her tired mind, Miss Parker began to feel a sense of serenity she had not experienced for a very long time. It was like a message telling her that her lost brother had found his freedom and peace at last, but this feeling was short-lived and was interrupted by dark and painful memories. Parker remembered Jarod's words when Thomas had died, _"Miss Parker you spend way too much time in cemeteries." _Parker closed her eyes tightly trying to keep the tears at bay._" Yes, Jarod you're right." _She whispered inwardly. Maybe this was The Parker curse, like Jarod had said on their last conversation after their brief encounter in that dammed island. Anguish and loss had become a constant in her life. No, this was not a life it was a life-sentence, like Thomas had told her once. Yes, it was a sentence she could not run away from and _o_nce again, she was engulfed by sadness.

When the preacher was done with the reading he looked at the downcast faces of the mourners and asked, _"Does anyone wants to say a few words?"_

The preacher's question made Parker snap back to attention and leave her troublesome thoughts behind.

The faces looked at each other questionably.

Without further delay, the tall woman stepped forward and approached the head stone marking Angelo's grave. Slowly, Parker bent down and placed the white rose on top of his grave.

Rising to her full height again, Parker faced her friends and began, _"First, I want to thank you all for coming today." _Parker paused for a moment trying to gather strength from her friends. _"What can we say about Angelo?" _Her voice cracked on his name. She took a deep breath and continued. _"Angelo was very special...I remember the day I met Angelo." _Parker smiled at the memory. _"Jarod and I were wondering around the Centre sublevels and we found Angelo hiding in one of the air vents...He was very shy and hardly spoke, but he didn't have to." _Parker turned and gently touched the head stone. _"His special gift spoke loudly...He always knew how Jarod and I felt...It was like he could read our minds...our feelings." _Parker paused for a moment. _"At first, it bothered me that he knew my every thought, but many times that special gift saved us from a lot of trouble...Angelo always knew when danger was nearby...He was like our guardian Angel." _Again, Parker felt a lump in her throat and was forced to stop to find her voice. _"I ignored him and ridiculed him so many times and I will never forgive myself for being so cruel to him, but he never treated me with resentment." _Parker stopped for a moment to wipe the tears she could no longer hold. After a short pause she continued. _"His kindness has made me see life in a new light and I'm sure Angelo has touched all of your lives in some way...I only wished that I've known that he was my...**WHAT THE HELL?" **_Parker spat out suddenly as her eyes widened in surprise and she stared numbly at the tall figure approaching in the distance.

At Miss Parker's strange outburst, the others turned and stared dumfounded at the approaching visitor.

_**"JAROD!" **_Sydney was the first to break the silence, but remained frozen on his spot.

Still limping a little, Jarod walked pass the small group of mourners and stopped in front of Angelo's grave. Gingerly he knelt down and gently touched the still fresh dirt that covered his friend's grave. Still ignoring the small group of people a few feet away, Jarod placed a small bouquet of flowers and a box of Cracker Jack in front of the head stone. Then after gently touching the writings on the head stone, he slowly rose to his full height and stood there silently for a few long minutes as the others stared in confusion.

When Parker noticed Sam's hand moving toward his holster, she gestured with her hand to stop her bodyguard's action. Jarod had every right to be there to say goodbye to Angelo and she would accepted this with a temporary truce.

Finally, with some apprehension, Sydney approached the Pretender and placed a hand on his shoulder. Jarod flinched automatically, but relaxed a little when he heard that familiar accented voice, _"Jarod, are you alright?"_

_"I'm fine Sydney." _Jarod replied tiredly; his eyes still fixed on his friend's tomb.

A long pause followed before Sydney spoke again. His voice barely audible, _"Jarod, I'm sorry about Angelo."_

_"I should have never left him behind." _Jarod's voice was laced with sadness and regret.

_"Jarod, don't do this." _Sydney said in a scolding tone. _"Angelo's death was due to natural causes...A heart attack."_

_"Death from natural causes." _Jarod laughed sarcastically. _"Is that the new term they're using at the Centre?"_

_"Miss Parker ordered an autopsy immediately and it was performed at a facility outside the Centre." _Sydney said in a calmed voice. _"They found signs of a congenital heart defect...Jarod, this was something, no one could have prevented."_

Finally, Jarod turned around and faced his mentor. Sydney looked at the younger man and smile slightly trying to ease Jarod's troubled mind, but all he found was sadness and emptiness in the pretender's gaze. Without warning, Sydney moved forward and embraced his pupil warmly, obtaining a look of surprise from the Centre's former retrieval team.

_"Let's go boys." _Parker ordered somewhat irritated after the initial shock had passed. Without looking back, Parker and the two men began to walk towards the cemetery entrance.

Sydney's gesture shocked the pretender as well and for a moment he could not speak or return the embrace. Jarod just stood perfectly still until his mentor released him.

_"Come on Jarod." _Sydney said simply and gently pulled him away from the gravesite.

_"Where are we going?" _Jarod asked cautiously, a hint of concern in his voice.

_"To my home." _Sydney replied calmly. _"I've ordered some food for lunch...We are just going to get together to remember Angelo."_

Jarod began to walk slowly next to Sydney, but suddenly stopped and looked at his mentor; his dark eyes revealing a mixture of anguish and fear. _"I don't think Miss Parker would agree with me being there." _

_**"Jarod, It's my Home and my Invitation." **_Sydney said firmly. **_"There is nothing to discuss and Miss Parker has no saying in this matter."_**

After a moment of hesitation, Jarod nodded somberly and continued walking next to the old man.

_"How is Miss Parker?" _Jarod asked his voice barely above a whisper.

_"She's fine now." _Sydney paused and looked at Jarod questionably. _"She had a minor crisis, but she recovered...She's a very strong woman."_

_**"A minor crisis?" **_Jarod was unable to hide the concern in his voice.

_"Don't worry Jarod. She's fine now, plus it is not my place to tell you about her personal problems." _Sydney said simply.

_"I understand." _Jarod replied softly and resumed walking next to his mentor.

Suddenly, Sydney noticed the Pretender's slight limp. He looked at his protégé inquisitively and asked, _"Jarod, what happened to your foot?"_

_"It was nothing Sydney, just a stupid accident." _Jarod replied, his lips forcing a sad smile momentarily.

_"During one of your pretends?" _Sydney asked with curiosity.

_"No, I was distracted talking on the phone and I accidentally hit the foot of the bed and broke my toe."_

_"Well, they say that most accidents occur at home." _Sydney replied casually.

Jarod simply nodded.

Silence ruled once again as they walked down the hill to join the others.

Even though, he had not seen Jarod for a long time, he could still read his pupil's every emotion on his face. He had practically raised this extraordinary young man since he was a small child and there was not a single emotion that Jarod could hide from him. It was obvious that the pretender was in pain and afraid, but what hurt Sydney the most was that he had lost his protégé's trust and he really could not blame him. Sydney sighed inwardly and continued walking silently. He would have to deal with Jarod's distrust at a later time, but for now he was glad that the pretender had found the courage to come to pay his respect to his childhood friend.

_"Jarod, I think that it is safe for you now." _Sydney said breaking the uncomfortable silence. _"The Triumvirate is no longer running the Centre and Lyle is gone as well." _

_"What do you mean Lyle is gone?" _Jarod stopped suddenly and faced his mentor. His dark eyes filled with contempt.

_"Parker told me that about a week ago Lyle packed all his belongings and disappeared." _Sydney began nervously. He had never seen so much hate in Jarod's eyes. _"It appears that the Triumvirate called him back to Africa."_

_"I doubt that Lyle would return to Africa now." _Jarod replied with repugnance. _"Here at the Centre is where he has the power."_

_"Well, I don't give a damn about Lyle or why he has vanished?" _Sydney spat back, obtaining a surprised look from the pretender. _"What's important now is that you're here and you're well."_

_"It's nice to see you again Sydney." _Jarod said softly, keeping his eyes lowered. _"How are you feeling health wise?"_

_"I'm fine Jarod...Just a little arthritis in my bad knee from time to time, but now that I'm retired, I have more time to rest." _

_"And enjoy your reading." _Jarod finished for Sydney.

Sydney smiled at the comment. Jarod knew him too well and in many ways better than his own family. A family he had recently discovered and was still getting to know after the many years of force separation.

After a few long minutes of silence, Sydney spoke again, _"You sound better than the last time we spoke." _

_"Yes, I finally got rid of that nasty flu." _Jarod said with a forced smile and again shifted his gaze to the ground.

When they finally arrived at the cemetery entrance, Sydney looked around the parking lot as if searching for something but only saw Parker and the others waiting. He turned to Jarod and asked, _"Jarod, do you need a ride?"_

_"No thanks, Sydney. My car is parked at the other entrance." _

_"Then I'll expect you at my home in a few minutes." _Sydney smile with confidence.

_"Alright Sydney, I'll see you soon." _Jarod replied meekly.

Amiably Sydney patted the pretender on the back and began walking towards Miss Parker who was waiting near the two men with arms crossed. Jarod just stood there for a moment staring at the tall woman and the two men who had pursued him relentlessly for over six years. Even though he could not see her eyes behind the dark glasses, Jarod could sense her piercing blue eyes on him and for a moment he stood frozen with fear.

_'Was going to Sydney's home a wise choice?' _Jarod thought with apprehension. He still had to tell her about his latest pretend in Africa and about Dr. Bailey. _'What will her reaction be?' _The question made him shiver. _'Maybe after her crisis, she had changed and would understand his attempt to help her, but on the other hand, she might finally shoot him for lying to her.' _Jarod debated the outcome in his mind, but he had no other choice. _"Sooner or later I will have to tell her the truth."_ Jarod murmured to himself and sighed tiredly.

When he saw Sydney reach the Centre team, Jarod turned and began walking toward the other entrance where he had parked his rental car.

Sydney stopped in from of both men and said calmly, _"Mr. Broots, Sam please go to my home. I have planned a small lunch."_

_"Lunch! Good, I'm starving!" _Broots said enthusiastically.

_"Alright Doctor, we'll see you there." _Sam replied quietly and began walking towards his car with Broots following close behind.

Immediately after, Sydney approached the tall woman and asked softly, _"Are you ready to leave Miss Parker?" _

Parker ignored Sydney's question, her eyes fixed on the tall figure walking away in the distance. After a long moment of silence she replied with irritation in her voice, _"So what did curious George want?"_

**_"Miss Parker, Please." _**Sydney reprimanded slightly. _"Jarod has every right to be here...Angelo was his best friend since they were children...And so were you. Don't you remember?" _

Parker removed her sunglasses and glared at the old man, but Sydney saw more surprise than anger in her eyes.

Finally when she spoke again, her voice was more subdued, _"That was a million years ago Syd...Many things have happened and people change."_

_"Perhaps, but true friendship never dies." _Sydney said with a small smile.

Once again Parker ignored her old friend's comment and began to walk towards her car with Sydney at her side.

After a few minutes of uncomfortable silence, Sydney spoke again, _"Well, at least I'm glad that Jarod has recovered nicely...The last time he called me, I could hardly recognize him."_

**_"WHAT?" _**Parker growled and came to a sudden stop; her icy blue eyes piercing into him as she refaced her question. **_"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU COULD NOT RECOGNIZE HIM?"_**

_"I spoke to Jarod just before my trip to visit Michelle and Nicolas...Remember I told you that he was very sick." _Sydney was perplexed by her reaction. He looked at the tall woman cautiously and continued, _"Jarod's voice was completely changed. I think he had a real bad case of laryngitis due to the flu."_

Parker became noticeably pale as flashes of the conversation between her and the mysterious caller that had saved her life invaded her thoughts. _"This cannot be possible. This is like my worst nightmare." _She murmured as she debated the possibility; her mind replaying every single word that was said during that telephone call with Dr. Bailey. _"This didn't happen. Jarod would never play this kind of dirty trick on her." _She was so lost in her thoughts that she was no longer listening to Sydney's rambling about Jarod's health and how he had refused his help.

_"...and on top of that he also broke his toe in a stupid accident."_ Sydney added casually, but the phrase capture her attention in a flash.

_"What did you say?" _Parker asked with a shaky voice.

_"I noticed that Jarod was limping a little." _Sydney began. _"...and when I asked him what had happened? Jarod told me that he accidentally hit the foot of the bed while he was talking on the phone and broke his toe."_

After that phrase, Sydney's words fell on deaf ears once again. Parker was in shock. She felt like someone had punched her in the stomach. She closed her eyes and whished that she could make time go back as the realization hit her like a freight train. There was no doubt, Jarod was the mysterious caller. He had pretended to be this Dr. Bailey and she had trusted him blindly. But worse of all, she had divulged to him all her deepest secrets and feelings. Suddenly the shock of this revelation started to set in and Parker could feel the anger boiling in her veins.

**_"That lying Bastard." _**Parker murmured inwardly with indignation. **_"He is going to pay for this."_**

Abruptly, Parker moved away from Sydney and started walking back to the cemetery entrance, her eyes wildly searching in the direction Jarod had taken earlier, but the pretender was gone.

The old man just looked at the tall woman with confusion when she suddenly left him talking to himself. Hurriedly, Sydney walked towards Parker and asked with concern, _"Parker, are you alright?...I thought we were leaving."_

_**"WHERE IS HE?" **_Parker snarled, but she could feel the tears welling in her eyes.

_"Where is who?" _Sydney asked puzzled.

**_"JAROD OF COURSE!" _**Parker shouted angrily.

_"He's gone...He went to get his car at the other entrance, but he is going to meet us at my home." _Sydney said with dread. _"I invited him to join us for lunch."_

**_"Really?" _**Parker replied with anger flaring in her eyes.

_"Parker, I hope this is not going to be a problem." _

_"Syd, why would you think that?" _Parker said with a forced grin; her Ice Queen mask back in place.

_"Because_ _Jarod was a little apprehensive about joining us...He thought that you would not want him there." _Sydney said softly.

_"Don't worry Syd. That's not a problem...for me." _Parker said dryly as she tucked her hand into Sydney's elbow and turned him toward the parking lot once more. _"Let's go Syd. We wouldn't want to keep the others waiting."_

_"Alright Miss Parker." _Sydney agreed with a nod, but his gut feeling told him that something was very wrong. Miss Parker was acting very strange. It was obvious that Jarod's appearance had shocked her, but why was she so angry? Earlier during the service, he had seen the sadness in her eyes and it broke his heart, but suddenly she had changed her demeanor. Once again, Parker had put on her Ice Queen mask to keep her emotions in check and push away anyone who tried to give her solace. Sydney sighed inwardly, but chose to remain quiet, thinking of the best way to help his young friends. Perhaps, Parker would find it helpful to talk to Jarod. They both were grieving for the loss of their friend and their connection could help them lessen the pain. After all, Parker, Jarod and Angelo were best friends during their early years at the Centre and no matter what others thought; he felt that their friendship had survived in spite of all the barriers they had faced along the way. Yes, this time he was going to be only an observer. Parker and Jarod would have to put their differences aside and help each other. Sydney felt confident in his decision and prayed that there was still a grain of hope left to end this senseless and evil game that had ruined both their lives.

TBC

**  
**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Wrong Number**_

_**By Gemini-M**_

_**Chapter 5**_

_**Disclaimer: The Pretender and all its characters are not mine. They belong to NBC, MTM, TNT, and its Producers. I'm just borrowing them to write this story for entertainment. No infringement intended.**_

_**"He that cannot forgive others breaks the bridge over which he must pass himself; for every man has need to be forgiven." Thomas Fuller**_

**Author's note: Thanks to Ajeff, Julie250, whashaza, Teddy78, Nans, NTY, Nancy, imag1ne, cally, HuntingPeace, Miravisu, Jefinner, Virago500, charro,VisualIDentificationZeta, Blue Tigress, and Dark1 for all your reviews. Also many thanks to my beta reader, Jaccione for all her help. Mercy**

The drive back to Sydney's home was made in an uncomfortable silence, except for the few times when Sydney had to mildly reprimand Miss Parker for her excessive speed. Parker would simply give him a stern look and resumed her reckless driving.

Finally, Sydney could not stand the tension any longer and exploded. He stared directly at the woman next to him and uttered in an angry tone, **_"Miss Parker, this behavior of yours is very childish and I would like to arrive at my home intact."_**

Parker glared at the older man and spat back, **_"You never complained about my driving before, especially during the years when we were chasing after the Lab rat."_**

_"Parker please." _Sydney scolded in a softer tone. He really didn't want to start a fight with Miss Parker on this day.

After a few long minutes of silence, Sydney spoke again. His tone was controlled, but his body was still tense and his eyes remained focused on the road ahead, _"Parker, did something happen back at the cemetery?" _

_"Nothing that concerns you Syd." _ Parker replied dryly.

_"Is Jarod the reason why you're so upset?" _ Sydney insisted; he simply wanted to find out what was bothering Parker before they arrived at his home.

_**"JAROD, JAROD; He's always the reason isn't it Sydney?"** _Parker hissed.

_"Miss Parker, I don't understand. Did Jarod contact you before the service? Did he say something to upset you?" _Sydney asked nervously.

_"Like I said before Syd, this doesn't concern you." _

_"Anything that involves you or Jarod always concerns me Parker." _ Sydney said in a tortured tone. _"Parker, I thought that after so many years you would accept my help...I though you trusted me."_

Even though she didn't want to admit it, Sydney's words had touched her deeply. For many years she hid her feelings behind that cold mask and rejected his fatherly advice, but after her recent breakdown, she had finally accepted his help. The bond that was formed after her mother's death so many years ago was once again acknowledged and welcomed with open arms, but right now Sydney was the last person she wanted involved to solve her latest dilemma. Jarod was the one who had to answer to her. Just the thought of Jarod made the blood boil in her veins and once again the tears began to well in her eyes. Discreetly and somewhat embarrassed, Parker wiped away the tears of anger and pain that she had failed to hold back.

_"Are you alright Miss Parker?" _Sydney asked looking at the young woman with concern.

Sydney's words pulled her from her thoughts, but she refused to meet his concerned gaze. _"I'm fine Sydney." _Parker replied exhausted. _"Sydney, no more questions please."_

Sydney simply nodded in understanding and sighed tiredly. He would have to be patient and pray that Jarod would discover what was tormenting Parker. After all, these two extraordinary individuals had known each other since childhood and along with Angelo they had formed a unique alliance; one that had survived in spite of all the turmoil that surrounded their lives. Yes, it would be up to Jarod to reveal what was afflicting Parker and help her. Sydney reassured himself.

Once again total silence ruled inside the small vehicle.

When they finally arrived at Sydney's home, Sam and Broots were already waiting on the front porch, but there was no sign of Jarod.

Parker raced up the brick-covered driveway and stopped a few inches from the garage door, obtaining a sight of relief from the passenger sitting next to her.

Gingerly, Sydney opened his door and extracted his aching body from the little sports car. He stood for a moment outside the car to regain some circulation and feeling back in his legs. After the brief rest, he slowly began walking toward the awaiting guests, but Miss Parker remained sitting inside her car, frantically searching for something in her purse.

_"Are you alright Doctor?" _ Sam asked frowning. _"You look a little pale."_

_"I'm fine Sam, just the side effects from Miss Parker's driving." _Sydney replied with annoyance as he moved to unlock the door.

_"Oh, I understand." _Sam said glancing at Broots, who was trying hard not to laugh.

Once he opened the door, Sydney moved aside and invited both men inside. _"Gentlemen, please come in." _

Just before following his guest inside, Sydney glanced towards the street once more. Still there was no sign of Jarod. Perhaps, the pretender had sensed the tension in Miss Parker and changed his mind about joining their little reunion. Sighing heavily, Sydney entered his home and proceeded to tend to his visitors.

After a few long minutes, the door flew open and Parker charged into the room. Ignoring the surprised look from the three men in the living room, Parker walked hurriedly into the kitchen.

**_"SYDNEY, WHERE IS THE SCOTCH?" _**Parker shouted from the kitchen a few seconds later.

The three men looked at each other with dread. Miss Parker sounded furious, and that usually meant that someone was going to pay dearly, but whom?

Sam and Broots looked at Sydney with sympathy and silently giving thanks that they didn't have to face the angry woman. Without a word, Sydney shook his head with disappointment, placed his tea cup on the coffee table and headed towards the kitchen.

Upon entering the kitchen, Sydney found Miss Parker searching the cabinets frenziedly.

_"Parker, you know that hard liquor will only aggravate your ulcer." _Sydney spoke softly, trying to calm the very agitated young woman.

Still not facing her old friend, Parker stopped her search momentarily; she closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose tiredly. She could feel the beginning of another hideous migraine and the last thing she needed was to get into an argument with Sydney about her health problems.

**_"Sydney please, I really don't need your medical advice right now!" _**Parker said in an annoyed tone. She didn't want to hurt Sydney's feeling again, but he was exhausting the little patience she had left.

When the old man remained silent, Parker turned around, shot him a venomous glare and shouted; her words coming out sharper than she intended, **_"WELL SYDNEY?"_**

_"In my study; in the cabinet beneath the bookcase." _Sydney said defeated.

Without another word, Parker took a glass from the cupboard and exited the kitchen.

Completely ignoring the bewildered gaze from the two men standing in the living room, Parker rushed into the study and slammed the door.

A few minutes later, Sydney returned to the living room; his face clearly showing a great deal of frustration.

_"Sydney what's going on?" _Broots whispered, approaching the older man.

_"I don't know Broots." _ Sydney replied tiredly as he glanced toward the study. _"Something is wrong, but Miss Parker won't tell me what it is?"_

_**"I can tell you what's WRONG." ** _Sam interrupted angrily. **_"Miss Parker was fine until Jarod showed-up. HE'S THE PROBLEM."_**

_"I have to disagree with you Sam." _Sydney replied softly as he remembered Parker's words from the previous night. _"I don't understand what the voices are trying to tell me, I just know that I need to speak with Jarod."_

The three men just stood in silence for a long moment staring at the closed door leading to the study.

_"I better go talk to Miss Parker before she drowns herself with that scotch." _Sydney said, breaking the uneasy silence.

Just as Sydney was about to open the door leading to the study, there was a soft knock at the front door.

Broots and Sam exchanged looks and then directed their attention to Sydney, who stood frozen by the study, his hand still on the door knob.

When the old man failed to react, Broots asked all jittery, _"Sydney, are you expecting someone?" _

_"That must be Jarod." _Sydney replied quietly and began walking towards the front door.

**_"JAROD?" _**Sam growled. **_WHAT THE HELL IS HE DOING HERE?"_**

Surprised by Sam's outburst, Sydney stopped a few inches from the husky bodyguard; looking at the big man straight in the eyes, he replied in a low and threatening tone, **_"I INVITED HIM HERE AND I DON'T WANT ANY TROUBLE...UNDERSTOOD?"_**

_"Yes Sir." _Sam replied obediently and moved aside with a look of surprise. He always known that Sydney had raised and trained the wayward pretender since he was a small child and there was a special connection between the two of them, but he never realized how protective the old psychiatrist was about the Centre's priceless project. No wonder, the annoying genius had managed to stay loose for so long. Looking towards the study, Sam smiled. Miss Parker was a different matter. She might have been friends with the Lab rat when they were young, but she probably wanted to put a bullet in him for all the nasty tricks Jarod had played on her and her team over the years plus for all the wasted time they had spend running back and forth across the country chasing after the AWOL pretender. Sam smiled inwardly thinking, _'This is going to be a very interesting reunion after all and I thought I was going to be bored.'_

Slowly, Sydney walked to the front door and opened it. There before him stood Jarod, dressed in his usual attire with black jeans, black T-shirt and leather jacket. He was also carrying a leather backpack. The two men stared silently at each other for a moment and for the first time, looking at his protégé closely; Sydney noticed how exhausted Jarod looked.

_"Jarod, please come in." _Sydney finally said somewhat embarrassed and pulled the young man by the arm. Sydney forced himself to save his questions for a later time when he and Jarod had a chance to talk alone, but the pretender's appearance concerned him.

Once inside the house, Jarod placed his leather backpack on the floor by the door and faced the two men standing in the middle of the living room.

After the shock had passed, Broots approached the pretender nervously and extended a shaky hand, _"Ja...Jarod, this is a real surprise, how are you?" _ Broots said with sincerity.

_"I'm fine Mr. Broots" _Jarod answered softly, returning the firm but warm handshake. _"Nice to see you again Mr. Broots ...How is Debbie?" _

_"Oh, she's doing Great!" _Broots began. _"We moved to California and she just loves it there...She wanted to come, but she has school right now, so she stayed with a friend...Have you ever been to California?...Silly me, you probably have...I mean, you had us chasing you all over the country, remember?" _ Broots stopped suddenly and smiled embarrassed. _"I'm sorry Jarod."_

_"It's alright Mr. Broots; you were just doing your job." _Jarod replied quietly and patted the techie's shoulder.

Broots smiled briefly and then turned serious, _"Jarod, I'm sorry about Angelo."_

_"Thank you, Mr. Broots." _Jarod replied sadly.

While Broots continued rambling about his new life in California, Jarod glanced at Sam, who had moved to the far side of the room and was leaning against the fireplace with his arms crossed. Since he entered the room, he had felt the angry eyes of the sweeper following his every move, but today he would avoid a confrontation with the brainless gorilla. He had more important matters to deal with at the moment, plus he didn't have the strength to deal with a belligerent bodyguard. For an instant, Jarod's dark eyes locked with Sam's icy blue orbs and he acknowledged his presence with a slight nod.

Sam nodded back with fury in his eyes, but remembering his promise to Sydney immediately looked away and reached for his drink sitting on the coffee table.

Completely unaware of the exchange between Jarod and the sweeper, Sydney approached the pretender and asked casually, _"Jarod, can I get you something to drink?"_

_"Yes please, do you have coffee?" _Jarod asked softly.

_"Yes of course, I'll be right back." _Sydney replied amiably and headed for the kitchen.

Just as Sydney was about to enter the kitchen, the study door swung open and Miss Parker appeared.

Completely ignoring the others present in the room, Miss Parker's cold blue eyes bore daggers into the pretender across the room; tears of anger glistened in her eyes. For a long moment the two of them stared at each other as the room grew completely silent.

Jarod sighed inwardly and braced himself for what was coming. Parker knew the truth about Dr. Bailey; he could see it in her eyes. Suddenly, his stomach was all wound-up into knots, and he saw himself like a convicted man about to walk his last few steps to the execution chamber. At that very moment, Jarod knew that nothing was going to save him from Miss Parker's wrath.

_"Miss Parker..." _Jarod began timidly, but before he was able to finish his sentence, the angry woman lunged forward and slapped the pretender across the face savagely as she shouted enraged, **_"YOU LYING BASTARD!" _**

The force of the slap nearly made Jarod lose his balance momentarily, but the pretender straightened himself and faced his nemesis again, fighting the urge to rub the burning red spot on his face.

But the onslaught was far from over, before Jarod was able to react, Parker descended on him again and began hitting him repeatedly with all her might as she screamed even louder, **_"HOW DARE YOU PLAY THAT DIRTY TRICK ON ME?...YOU SON OF A BITCH!...HOW CAN YOU PLAY WITH MY FEELINGS THAT WAY?...I SHOULD SHOOT YOU WHERE YOU STAND."_**

Sydney and the others stood frozen for an instant, shocked and confused by the scene taking place before them. Broots' face was ashen with fear and he was pressed against the front door trying to stay clear of the furious woman as she continued her mercilessly attack on the pretender.

Jarod was not fighting back at all, but simply trying to deflect some of Parker's blows.

Suddenly Sam's voice brought Sydney out of his state of shock. _"Doctor, I think you better do something."_

At Sam's request, Sydney rushed forward and grabbed Miss Parker by the arms and pulled her away from Jarod.

**_"PARKER PLEASE STOP!...WHAT IN GOD'S NAME HAS GOTTEN INTO YOU?" _**Sydney cried out louder than he intended.

**_"LEAVE ME ALONE!" _**Parker screamed back and freed herself from the old man's grasp. Avoiding everyone's questionable gaze, Parker ran back into the study and slammed the door shut.

Slowly, Broots approached the pretender and asked nervously, _"Ja...Jarod; are you alright?"_

_"I'm fine." _Jarod replied almost inaudibly; his eyes focused on the study door. He knew what he had to do to make things right.

_"Wha...what happen?...I...I mean, what made Miss Parker so mad?" _Broots stuttered uncontrollably. _"Ja...Jarod, did...did you say something to her?...I mean, I...I've never seen her that furious."_

Ignoring the techie's babbling, Jarod began to walk slowly towards the study, but just as he was about to reach the door, Sydney pulled him aside.

**_"Jarod, could you please tell me what just happened here?" _**Sydney begged, his voice laced with concern.

_"Not now Sydney." _Jarod replied softly; his eyes still fixed on the study door. When Jarod started to move towards the study again, Sydney blocked his path.

_"Jarod, I don't think this is a good idea. Please give her some time to calm down." _Sydney said seriously; his face wearing a deep expression of worry and sympathy.

_"No Sydney, I need to talk to her now...I know what I'm doing." _Jarod argued softly.

_"But Jarod..." _Sydney insisted.

_"It's alright Sydney." _Jarod interrupted the old man, giving him a gentle pat on his arm. Jarod paused for a moment before continuing in a tortured voice, _"Things have gone terribly wrong between us for a long time...It's time to put our cards on the table and face the truth...She'll have to listen to me."_

_"If I were you, I would listen to the good Doctor Jarod." _Sam's voice disrupted the quiet argument between Jarod and Sydney. _"Miss Parker avoided shooting you during the past six years, but I think this time your 9th life has finally ran out." _Sam finished with a smirk on his face.

When Jarod turned, Sam was met with a look filled with contempt. The pretender's dark and vindictive gaze send a chilling sensation down the sweeper's spine which rendered him speechless. Suddenly, Sam realized that provoking Jarod was not a good idea. He knew that the guy was a genius pretending to be some kind of Robin Hood, but he also had heard that there was a very fine line between genius and madness and by the crazed look in Jarod's eyes, he wasn't sure if the Lab rat had finally crossed that line.

Fearing Jarod's reaction, Sydney discreetly steeped in front of his protégé and giving the sweeper a stern look quickly ordered, _"Sam, you and Broots go to the kitchen, lunch is ready." _

_"Alright Doctor." _Sam replied sheepishly and took the opportunity to break away from Jarod's maddened glare. Avoiding looking at either man, Sam walked to the kitchen with Broots scurrying behind him.

In the few seconds that Sydney's attention was diverted to the annoying sweeper, Jarod took the chance and slipped into the study.

_"Jarod..." _Sydney began, but then frowned with disappointment; once again his pupil had played his disappearing trick on him. Sighing tiredly, Sydney looked at the study door indecisively. Should he enter the room to prevent another confrontation or give them some privacy to work things out? After some hesitation, Sydney said a silent prayer for the two people he loved as his own and headed towards the kitchen to join the others.

Upon entering the study, Jarod's eyes instinctively scanned the room for signs of trouble; a habit that would take a long time to suppress. Immediately, he located Parker standing in front of a large window with her back to him. She had her arms wrapped tightly around her thin form as her body shook from the silent sobs. On top of the desk was an open bottle of Scotch whisky and a glass half filled with the amber color liquid. Seeing Parker like this made his heart ache with guilt for he knew he was the cause of her pain.

Making a huge effort to hide his nervousness, Jarod swallowed hard and called in a small voice, _"Miss Parker."_

At the sound of his voice, the tall woman's body stiffened. Still with her back to the pretender, Parker reached very slowly for the glass vase sitting on the window ledge. Before Jarod had a chance to speak again, Parker turned around and threw the glass vase across the room.

With a look of pure shock, Jarod had to swerve out of the way to avoid the glass vase that was coming directly at him. The vase crashed against the wall a few inches from his head and as the pieces of glass ricocheted all around the room, one hit the target right above his right brow.

**_"OUCH!" _**Jarod cried out and raised his hand to where the cut was beginning to bleed profusely.

**_"Oh sorry, did that hurt?" _**Parker asked sarcastically.

**_"Yes, what do you think?" _**Jarod shouted back. **_"Or has the Scotch numbed your brain?"_**

**_"Grrrrrrr." _**Parker growled loudly; her eyes shooting daggers at Jarod.

_"Oh oh." _ Jarod mumbled under his breath, suddenly regretting his previous remark.

Once again Parker began to look around the room for something else to throw at the pretender. A devilish smile began to form on her lips as her eyes landed on a large crystal ashtray sitting on Sydney's desk.

Jarod followed her gaze and raced towards the ashtray, making it just in time to grab it from her hands.

**_"MISS PARKER STOP THIS!" _**Jarod said firmly. **_"HAVE YOU GONE MAD?"_**

**_"NO JAROD, YOU'RE THE ONE WHO'S MAD, REMEMBER?" _**Parker said through clenched teeth. **_"I JUST WANT TO KILL YOU RIGHT NOW."_**

Parker's words inflicted more pain that the cut on his head, bringing back painful memories of the deadly game that had destroyed both their lives.

Jarod shook his head sadly and looked into her cold eyes. _"Miss Parker, you don't know what you're saying." _

**_"NO GENIUS, YOU'RE WRONG THIS TIME"_** Parker screamed; her eyes glaring with fury. **_"I MEAN EVERY WORD!"_**

_"Miss Parker, please listen I can explain."_ Jarod pleaded.

**_"THERE'S NOTHING TO EXPLAIN." _**Parker hissed back and raced towards the bookshelf, where she had spotted a glass figure in the shape of a bonsai tree; a gift she had given Sydney for Christmas the previous year.

Jarod managed to dive behind the desk as the glass tree came flying towards him, barely missing him and crashing against the wall next to the door.

At that precise moment, Sydney opened the door and shouted angrily, **_"MISS PARKER, JAROD, WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?"_**

**_"SYDNEY, GET OUT!"_** Jarod and Parker shouted in unison.

Immediately, noticing the look of anger in both their faces and the condition of his study, Sydney retreated from the room and shut the door.

Upon his return to the living room, Sydney was greeted with questionable looks from both men.

Sydney began to pace the room nervously, ignoring the two men in the room.

After a long and uncomfortable silence, Broots approached his old friend and asked nervously, _"Sydney, what's going on in there?"_

Sydney paused by the large window and said tiredly, _"I don't know Broots...but I pray that they come to their senses before someone gets hurt."_

**_"HURT?" _**Sam exclaimed, as he reached for his weapon and began moving toward the study.

**_"SAM STOP!" _**Sydney shouted and quickly moved, blocking the husky sweeper. _"You are not going to solve anything by entering that room." _Sydney said in a calmer voice.

**_"IF THAT SON OF THE BITCH HURTS MISS PARKER, I SWEAR..." _**Sam growled, as he stared angrily into the old man's eyes.

**_"Jarod would never hurt Miss Parker." _**Sydney replied seriously. **_"I give you my word."_**

After a tense moment, the loyal sweeper retrieved his hand from his coat and skeptically nodded in agreement. Still not too happy with the old man's request, Sam remained standing by the study door in case his boss would need his assistance.

_"I think Jarod is the one who's in danger." _Broots murmured, obtaining a surprised look from both men.

_"I mean...uh...you know...M...Miss Parker can be pretty mean when she gets angry...and...and she always carries her...gun." _Broots stuttered.

Sydney raked his hand nervously through the few silvered strands and faced Sam again. _"Does she have her gun with her?"_

_"She always does."_ Sam said simply and then added, _"Maybe you should change your plan to **stay put **Doctor."_

After a moment's rest, while dealing with the interruption, Parker resumed her attack on the pretender. Still enraged, Parker returned to the bookshelf and began throwing the largest books she could find.

Even though Jarod managed to deflect most of the books coming straight at him, Parker had an excellent aim and a few hit the target painfully.

**_"PARKER, STOP THIS NONSENSE NOW! _** Jarod shouted, but his warning fell on deaf ears.

**_"NONSENSE?; I'LL GIVE YOU NONSENSE!" _** Parker snarled, staring at Jarod with implacable hate. **_"YOU LYING BASTARD!"_**

Now growing tired of her childish and dangerous behavior, Jarod rushed towards her at the first opportunity. As his huntress was reaching for another book, Jarod came from behind her and wrapped his arms around her, making her drop the heavy book on her foot.

The pretender's unexpected move and the pain on her foot infuriated the tall woman even more and Parker began to fight ferociously against the taller man's hold.

For fear of hurting her and thinking that the liquor in her system had impaired her judgment and strength, Jarod loosened his hold on the raging woman and pleaded with her, _"Miss Parker, please calm down." _

Before Jarod was able to react, Parker freed one of her arms with lighting speed and elbowed the pretender in the stomach with all her might.

As the pretender doubled up in agony trying to catch his breath, Parker broke free, reached behind her and drew her 9mm from its holster at the small of her back.

Finally when Jarod straightened up, he found himself face to face with a very angry Miss Parker aiming her 9mm at his heart. The woman's eyes glittered with hostility and for the first time in all the years of his pursuit, Jarod truly feared for his life. Maybe Sam was right and this time she might really shoot him. The pretender swallowed hard and tried to hide his nervousness, but his voice caught in his throat and for a few second he was speechless.

_"What? Cat got your tongue **Genius**?" _Parker mocked with a devilish smile.

Jarod's eyes held her for a moment and when he finally spoke, his voice was filled with sadness and regret, _"Is this how you want to end the game Miss Parker?...Kill me and finally gain your freedom."_

Silence stretched between them for a long moment as the meaning of his words began to break down her defensive wall. As her piercing stare began to fade, Parker's eyes glistened with tears. The weapon in her hand began to shake and without saying a word, Parker lowered the weapon and slammed it on the desk, causing the pretender to flinch. Embarrassed by her display of weakness, the tall woman turned her back to the pretender and slowly walked to the window.

Jarod closed his eyes and breathed a sigh of relief, but he knew the battle was not over yet.

The minutes of complete silence that followed seemed like an eternity. When Parker finally spoke, her lips trembled with emotion, _"Why Jarod?" _She asked quietly and paused. _"Why did you do this to...me?" _

_"I'm sorry Miss Parker." _Jarod said almost inaudibly. _"I never meant to hurt you."_

_"But you did Jarod." _Parker reached up to wipe a stray tear. _"You had no right."_

Silence ruled in the room once again.

_"Miss Parker, I wanted to help you...I was afraid of what you might...do." _Jarod's voice cracked on the last word.

**_"NO JAROD, THIS WAS JUST A GAME TO YOU!" _**Parker turned around and snapped back at him angrily. **_"ANOTHER OF YOUR SICK PRETENDS!"_**

**_"No Miss Parker, you're wrong! _**Jarod replied desperately.

**_"NO JAROD, YOU'RE A LIAR!" _**Parker told him coldly.

"**_No Miss Parker, you don't understand." _**

**_"No Jarod, this was like your ultimate pretend to ridicule me, to make me look like a..." _**Parker began but her voice trailed off.

_"No Miss Parker; not this time." _Jarod replied meekly, casting his eyes down. _"I admit that I have played some nasty tricks on you in the past, but not this time."_

**_"No Jarod, this was your MASTERPIECE. You were creative and vindictive." _**Parker said sarcastically as a new wave of tears started to flow. **_"You made a fool of me and killed Lyle."_**

_"What?...Lyle is dead?" _Jarod asked astonished.

**_"OH CUT THE CRAP JAROD!" _**Parker shouted angrily and advance towards the pretender, stopping a mere few inches from him. **_"YOU KILLED HIM. YOU WANTED TO KILL LYLE FOR A LONG TIME, AFTER HE KILLED YOUR BROTHER."_**

Without warning, Jarod took hold of Parker's arm and stared into her cold eyes, begging her to believe him, to trust him. **_"LISTEN TO ME PARKER!" _**Jarod pleaded. **_"I DIDN'T PLAN THIS AS A PRETEND TO MAKE FUN OF YOU. I SWEAR, AND I DIDN'T KILL LYLE. YOU HAVE TO BELIEVE ME!"_**

Startled by Jarod's reaction, Parker found herself tongue-tied and all she could do was stare into his deep brown eyes, but instead of seeing a madman she only saw pain and loneliness in his eyes. The same pain and loneliness she had seen so many times in the eyes of the imprisoned little boy she had befriended a million years ago inside that hell she called home. Now the monsters were dead and Hades would soon be in ruins, but why couldn't she say what she truly felt? Why couldn't she tell him what she really wanted in her life? What was stopping her now from taking that turning point that would change her life forever and set her free?

Suddenly, flashes of memory from their conversation on the back of that limo at Glasgow International Airport flooded her mind and she felt completely lost.

_"What am I supposed to do Jarod?" _

_"Only you can answer that, I just hate to see anyone miss a turning point, when one is staring them right in the face."_

_"Miss Parker, Miss Parker?" _Jarod called alarmed when he noticed the faraway look in her eyes.

Jarod's voice pulled Parker from her reverie and just as quick her protective Ice Queen mask was back in place.

Breaking away from his grasp, Parker pushed Jarod away harshly and took her glass of Scotch from the desk. Slowly she walked to the window once again and stood there gazing at nothing in particular while she drank the remaining of the clear liquid.

_"That not good for your ulcer." _Jarod warned softly.

_"Since when do you care about me Jarod?"_ Parker replied dryly.

_"I care Miss Parker; more than you think." _

Parker ignored the comment and downed the last of her drink.

After a long paused, Parker turned and faced Jarod. Glaring at the pretender, she began in a cold tone, **_"No Jarod, I don't believe you...You are a liar...To tell you the truth, I don't I give a damn if you killed Lyle. That psycho deserved it, but I will NEVER forgive you for lying to me that way." _**

As the words left her lips, Jarod could feel his heart sinking. He knew there was nothing he could say to make her believe him. Parker was a stubborn woman and she would never tear down that defensive wall much less accept the feelings that connected them in such a special way since they were children. Disheartened, Jarod accepted his defeat, but before leaving he would make Parker see that she was not alone in this world and that no matter how many times she would reject him or crush him, he would never abandon or betray her.

_"I'm sorry, but I just wanted to help you." _Jarod said dejectedly. _"I knew you were in trouble, in pain."_

**_"OH, SO NOW YOU'RE A PSYCHIC ALSO?"_** Parker spat back in a sarcastic tone.

Tilting his head slightly, Jarod replied somewhat confused, _"No Miss Parker, I have never claimed to be a medium or have extrasensory perception."_

Parker looked at Jarod and rolled her eyes irritably. For a genius, he could be so naive at times.

**_"THEN TELL ME JAROD, WHY THE HELL DID YOU CALL ME ON THAT DAY AFTER ALL THOSE MONTHS OF SILENCE?" _**Parker asked furiously.

_"You came to me in a dream." _Jarod said almost inaudibly and paused for a moment; his throat tightening as he recalled the horrifying nightmare. _"You were dead and you blamed me for abandoning you...The dream terrified me...I don't know how, but I knew you were in trouble." _Jarod finished, but his eyes begged for her forgiveness.

Jarod's words sounded sincere and the anguish in his voice send a chilling sensation down her spine. For an instant she believed him. Somehow, he had felt her pain and like many times in the past he had come to her aid, but still she could not bring herself to forgive him.

_"Nice try **Genius**, but it won't work this time." _Parker growled, pushing away any trace of doubt or weakness. **_"I'm not going to fall for your little act Jarod. This was just for your entertainment, like the hundreds of tricks you have played on us since you left the Centre."_**

_"No Miss Parker, you're wrong!" _Jarod pleaded. _"I wanted to help you...I could hear in your voice that you were hurting."_

**_"Jarod, why don't you just leave me alone?" _**Parker screamed irritated and turned her back to Jarod again. _"I don't need your help...I just want you out of my life for good Jarod." _Parker whispered; her voice now trembling with emotions.

Sighing heavily, Jarod began, _"I'm_ sorry _I had to lie to you Miss Parker...I never meant to hurt you this_ _way...but I was afraid to lose you."_ His voice broke momentarily. _"I don't know what I would do if something happened to you."_

Parker just stood there listening while a battle of emotions ravaged inside her, making her wonder if this time she had gone too far.

_"Miss Parker, you think that everything in my life is a pretend, but you're wrong. I care about you and that's no pretend." _Jarod smiled sadly before continuing. _"When we were kids back at the Centre, I made myself a promise to protect you...I was always there to hold you when you were hurting, but in reality you were the one who kept me alive in that dark place...Miss Parker you captured and held my heart from the first time we met." _Jarod spoke softly as he fought to control his own emotions. _"But if your hatred is the price I'll have to pay for trying to help you, then I'll accept it. You win Miss Parker, I'll go away, but know this...You were the best thing that came into my life." _

A long paused followed, but Parker remained silent, unable to face Jarod or control the flow of new tears.

Accepting her silence as her final answer, Jarod said defeated, _"I think I better leave._..._Thank you for everything you did for Angelo...Good bye Miss Parker." _Saying that, Jarod turned and exited the study.

As Jarod closed the door slowly, Parker murmured, _"I could never hate you Jarod, that's the problem...I love you."_

_TBC_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Wrong Number**_

_**By Gemini-M**_

_**Chapter 6**_

_**Disclaimer: The Pretender and all its characters are not mine. They belong to NBC, MTM, TNT, and its Producers. I'm just borrowing these wonderful characters to write this story for entertainment. No infringement intended.**_

_**"From the dust of our Yesterdays we must shape our bright Tomorrows." Joan Walsh Anglund.**_

_**Thank you to Miravisu, Dark1, BlueTigress, AJeff, NYT, whashaza, Teddy78, Nancy, Sango2, imag1ne, and KatieQ, Arica, Princess of Rivendel and Daisyz for reading my story and sending such nice and supportive reviews. Happy New Year to All!**_

When the study room door opened, immediately the three men in the room turned and stared at the man entering the room. Sam stood from his chair; his whole body rigid and ready for action, but he only followed the tall man with a suspicious glance. Something inside told him that the man the Centre had ordered them to hunt and capture for the past six years didn't pose any threat to them anymore. Without saying a word, Jarod crossed the room slowly and as if in a daze, the pretender lowered himself on the couch and sat there with his eyes cast downward.

For a few minutes the room was engulfed in complete silence, before Sydney decided to approach his pupil. Gingerly, Sydney walked over and sat on the coffee table across from Jarod. Even a blind man could see that something was terribly wrong and from what he had witnessed in his study; Jarod's talk with Miss Parker had made matters worse. Sydney immediately noticed the cut on Jarod's forehead, but what worried him the most was the pretender's state of mind. Even though he was a genius and a pretender, he always could read his every thought and emotion on his face; after all he had practically raised this extraordinary person since he was a small child. But now, what scared Sydney the most was the pain and emptiness that was so visible in Jarod's eyes; dark, inquisitive eyes that were now glistening with unshed tears. Trying hard to control his obvious concern for the young man, Sydney asked cautiously, _"Are you alright?"_

But the question went unanswered. The pretender just sat there staring at his hands, lost in his own world, his own pain. A pain of such depth that Sydney couldn't really begin to fathom.

_"Jarod...Jarod." _Sydney called repeatedly with concern until finally Jarod cast a glance in his direction, but remained silent.

_"I know that is none of my business to ask you what happened between you and Miss Parker, but seeing you like this worries me."_

_"You're right; it is none of your business." _Jarod said dryly, stood from the couch and walked to the window.

Silence ruled once again in the room as Sydney and the others waited for Jarod's next move. The sound of the grandfather clock loudly ticking away each second in the stillness of the room added to the heaviness of the atmosphere.

Discreetly, Sydney looked at both men standing by the study and with a quick nod ordered them to leave the room.

Sam and Broots quickly complied with the Doctor's request and headed for the kitchen. Broots was glad to be out of there. He didn't understand what was going on, but that was nothing new either.

Once they were alone in the room, Jarod spoke; his voice barely a whisper, _"I'm sorry Sydney, I know you mean well, but there is nothing you can do at the moment." _

_"I can get you a dressing for that cut." _Sydney stated calmly.

_"No thanks, it's not necessary." _

_"Alright, but at least let me prepare you something to eat or drink, you look very tired." _Sydney said softly, not wanting to disclose his deep concern.

_"No thank you Sydney...I have to be on my way." _Jarod said, turning to face his mentor.

_"Jarod, earlier I learned something disturbing from Broots" _Sydney began. _"That Lyle..."_

_"Was murdered." _Jarod finished for him. Locking eyes with his mentor, Jarod continued, _"And you want to know if I killed him?"_

_"I'm sorry for having the slightest suspicion that you could have done it." _Sydney said embarrassed. _"I know that you are not capable of killing out of hate or revenge."_

_"But you also know that I had plenty of reasons to kill Lyle." _Jarod added to ease his mentor's guilt. _"And I almost did once; when Nicholas was kidnapped...remember?"_

_"Yes, but you didn't." _Sydney added and once again a long silence stretched between the two men, but the question remained unanswered adding to the old psychiatrist fears.

_"What about Miss Parker?" _Sydney asked cautiously changing the topic of their conversation. _"It's obvious that you both need more time to speak and work things out."_

_"No Sydney, everything that was needed to be said was said." _Jarod said softly; tears welling in his eyes once more. _"I made a terrible mistake and I paid the price, but I have no regrets...Well, maybe one." _Jarod paused again and looked towards the study. _"That I was not able to save her from that evil place sooner...Now I have lost two friends."_

_"No Jarod, you did save her." _Sydney said firmly as he took hold of the young's man arm. _"You opened her eyes to the truth and that made her stronger. You made her change Jarod, and you helped her see that she was not like the other monsters in that place."_

_"It doesn't matter anymore." _Jarod said dejectedly as he broke free from his mentor's hold.

_"What happened to your never give up attitude?" _Sydney asked his voice heavy with reproach.

_"I guess I have finally learned to lose." _Jarod said defeated.

_"Running away will offer no solace." _Sydney said softly.

_"Remember what you told me once, it is better to have love and lost than never to have loved at all...Well, now I can say that finally I've learned that lesson."_

A long paused followed as Sydney tried to come up with words or an explanation to help his protégé. It saddened him immensely to see Jarod so broken. Flashes of memory took Sydney to a very dark period of his life. While under the Centre's ruling, for more than thirty years, he had simply stood by and ignored Jarod's pain and mistreatment. Sometimes it was just fear of losing this extraordinary human being to a greater evil, but other times he was simply consumed and blinded by the scientific breakthroughs. No, it was also his own greed to explore the amazing mind of this young genius that was put under his care. Perhaps, someday Jarod would find it in his heart to forgive him, but deep inside he knew that when his time came he would be judged for his mistakes and even Jarod's forgiveness could not wash the stain on his soul away. But right now something scared him more than his own damnation, the idea of letting Jarod walk away and never see him again.

Pulling himself from his troubled memories, Sydney looked into his protégé sad eyes and began softly, _"With Angelo's funeral and the fact that she had been drinking, I'm sure that Miss Parker said things that she really didn't mean. You know how impulsive she can be." _Sydney tried to explain. _"Jarod, you're welcome to stay here tonight and try to talk to her tomorrow when her mind is clearer. Please think about it...You cannot leave things like this."_

_"I'm sorry Sydney, but Miss Parker made things pretty clear already...Thank you anyways, but I really have to leave." _Jarod said sadly and paused for a moment before continuing, _"A few days ago I received an e-mail from my father on my mother's whereabouts...I plan to meet with them in a few days."_

_"That's wonderful news." _Sydney exclaimed elated. _"I'm very happy for you."_

_"Thank you Sydney." _Jarod replied quietly as he walked across the room and grabbed his backpack from the floor.

_"I hope that you'll stay in touch." _Sydney said timidly.

_"Yes, I'll call you as soon as I can." _Jarod said with a sad smile. _"Sydney can I ask you a favor?"_

_"Yes, yes of course, anything." _Sydney said earnestly.

_"Please take care of her." _Jarod paused for a moment when his voice failed him. _"I know that she's a strong woman, but she's hurting, even though she will never admit it...She needs you."_

_"Don't worry; I'll keep an eye on her." _Sydney reassured him.

Jarod smile slightly and thanked his mentor with a nod before directing his attention back to the backpack in his hand. Slowly, he removed the old wooden box from his backpack and placed it on the coffee table. Then he reached into his leather jacket and retrieved a letter from his pocket. Jarod looked at the letter for a moment and then handed it to Sydney.

_"Please give this box and letter to Miss Parker" _Jarod said simply. _"It's very important that she gets them."_

_"Yes, I will give them to her...Don't worry." _Sydney promised. He could feel Jarod slipping away and he seemed unable to stop him.

Looking at the old box and then at the letter in his hand, Sydney was unable to contain his curiosity any longer, _"Is this another little game?" _

Sighing tiredly, Jarod replied, _"No, this is deadly serious."_

Frowning Sydney said, _"I don't understand."_

When the pretender remained silent, Sydney pressed on, now more intrigued by Jarod's earlier words, _"Do these items hold more secrets about Miss Parker's mother?"_

Avoiding his mentor's questionable gaze, Jarod replied softly, _"No, they hold her freedom." _

_"What?...What do you mean by that?" _Sydney asked unable to hide the concern in his voice.

_"Miss Parker will understand." _Jarod replied faintly and began to move towards the front door.

_"Wait Jarod!" _Sydney called suddenly panic-stricken. _"What should I tell Miss Parker when she asks where you went?"_

_"Tell her that I went home." _Jarod replied sadly. _"Good-bye Sydney."_

Just as Jarod was about to leave, Sydney approached his pupil, wrapped his arms around him and spoke with fondness, _"Take care of yourself son." _

Once again shocked by his mentor's display of affection, Jarod just stood motionless unable to return the embrace. When Sydney finally released him, Jarod smiled somewhat baffled and said, _"I will, thank you Sydney."_

After Jarod had left, Sydney found himself staring at the closed door; a feeling of dread suddenly overtaking him. With shaky legs, that almost failed to support him any longer, Sydney walked to the couch and slowly lowered his tired old body. The old man stared at the white envelope in his hand and then his eyes shifted to the old wooden box sitting on the coffee table. Something was very wrong. Jarod's words kept coming back to him, but what did he mean by her freedom? A cold shiver came over him at the thought of Jarod making a deal with the Centre to obtain Parker's freedom, but the Centre was gone. What contents were in this envelop and in this box that would change his childhood friend's life and set her free?

A movement to his right suddenly pulled Sydney from his troubled thoughts. When he looked up he found Broots and Sam standing by the kitchen door staring at him. Before he was able to speak, Sam interrupted in an angry tone, _"Where's Jarod?"_

_"He left." _Sydney said tiredly.

_"What do you mean he left?" _Sam growled as he approached the old man. _"He just walked away?"_

_"Yes Sam, he's gone...I had no reason to stop him." _Sydney said calmly.

_"Well, Miss Parker is going to blow a fuse when she hears about this."_ Sam continued annoyed. _"I can't believe this...We've been chasing after the Lab rat for over six years and you just let him walk away!...What were you thinking?"_

Rising from the couchSydney took a few steps towards the angry bodyguard and replied fuming,_" Sam, the Centre is gone and Miss Parker gave me no orders to detain Jarod...If you think otherwise, talk to your boss."_

The anger in the old man's eyes made the husky sweeper take a few steps back. When Sam glanced at the techie standing a few feet away, he saw the same surprised look on his face.

Trying to defuse the heated argument, Broots stepped in and asked cautiously, _"Sydney, don't you think we should see if Miss Parker is okay?...I mean...You know, she and Jarod had quite an argument in there...I mean, from the look in Jarod's face it was a doozie."_

_"Not yet, give her a few more minutes." _Sydney replied more calmed, then looking at the letter in his hand again added quietly, _"I'll talk to her and give her the things Jarod left for her."_

_"What things?" _Sam asked suspiciously.

_"Jarod told me to give her this letter and that box." _Sydney replied pointing to the box on the coffee table.

_"WOW! This is quite an antique! _Broots exclaimed bending down to study the old wooden box. _"Sydney, have you opened it yet?"_

_"No Broots, that not for me to do." _Sydney said simply. _"Jarod just told me to make sure Miss Parker received these items...She's the one who should open them."_

_"Okay, but I would love to see what's inside." _Broots commented as he stood; his eyes still fixed on the old box.

At that precise moment, the door to the study flew open and Miss Parker appeared. The tall woman appeared as if nothing had happened, but Sydney immediately noticed the sadness in her eyes. The same emptiness that was present in the eyes of the tormented little girl he had consoled thirty years earlier when her mother was taken so violently from her life.

Prudently, Parker made a quick scan of the room, but the pretender was not in sight. Perhaps he had stepped outside to clear his head or he was in the kitchen eating. After all, the guy was always trying to experience new things, especially food. Trying to avoid her old friend's scrutinizing gaze, Parker walked across the room and dropped heavily on the couch. Raking her hand through her silken black hair she asked tiredly, _"Sydney can I have some aspirin?...I feel a headache starting."_

_"Yes, of course." _Sydney replied and quickly disappeared down the hall.

Completely ignoring the other two men in the room, Parker closed her eyes and leaned back, praying all the while that Broots and Sam would do the same. She just wanted to be alone and not think about anything. Tomorrow she would face her obligations and worry about the future of the Centre and continue with her own desolate existence. That was her curse, the Parker curse, to rule in Hell and die alone like all those before her.

After what seem like an eternity, Sydney returned with a bottle of aspirin and a glass of water.

_"Parker, here is the aspirin." _Sydney called gently.

_"Thank you Syd." _Parker replied tiredly.

When she was done, Sydney took the empty glass and bottle of aspirin and placed them on the coffee table. Without saying a word, Sydney sat on the couch next to Miss Parker, looking for the right moment to give her the message from the pretender. His deep concern for the two people he saw as his own children was eating him from inside. First, there was the possibility of Parker having another breakdown, but he would watch over her like a hawk, like he had promised Jarod. But then, there was Jarod's cryptic message, which kept replaying inside his head. Something was telling him that once again Jarod had put himself in harms way to help his childhood friend and this thought made him shiver with fear. Still holding the envelope that Jarod had trusted him with, Sydney looked at the woman next to him and asked cautiously,

_"Are you alright?"_

_"I will be as soon as this aspirin starts working."_

Not wanting to delay the unavoidable any longer Sydney began. _"Jarod left this letter for you." _Sydney said softly and handed the letter to Parker.

Slowly, Parker took the letter from his hand and just stared at it; apprehension visible in her eyes.

_"He also left that box for you." _Sydney added pointing at the old box sitting at the other end of the coffee table.

_"OH MY GOD!" _Parker gasped; her eyes widening with shock, when she saw the object she had failed to notice earlier.

Jumping to her feet, Parker moved to the other side of the small table and knelt down. Gingerly she opened the old wooden box. When its contents came into view, Parker's hand flew to her mouth to contain the emotions that were obviously overwhelming.

_"Jarod said that you would understand." _Sydney said nervously standing from the couch and approaching the young woman.

Sam and Broots also moved closer, curious to see the contents of the box.

_"WOW!" _Broots exclaimed softly. _"Those documents look pretty old...Where do you think Jarod found them?"_

Sam remained silent, confused by his boss' change in demeanor.

After a long moment of complete silence, Parker whispered, _"But how did he..." _but she choked on her words.

_"Parker what's wrong?" _Sydney asked concerned when he noticed all the color drain from her face.

Suddenly aware of the crumpled letter she was still holding in her other hand; Parker rose to her feet and slowly walked away from the three men. With shaky hands she quickly opened the envelope and began reading the letter.

Sydney, Sam and Broots looked at each other questionably waiting impatiently for the tall woman to share the contents of the letter.

Finally, when Parker finished reading the letter, she dashed towards the kitchen, leaving the three men with a puzzled look on their faces.

Baffled by Parker's reaction, Sydney followed the tall woman and asked again, _"Miss Parker, what's wrong?"_

_"WHERE IS HE?" _Parker asked frantically as she moved past the old man and exited the kitchen. Still very agitated, Parker opened the front door and looked outside, but there was no sign of the pretender.

_"WHERE'S JAROD?" _Parker shouted.

_"He's gone."_ Sydney said cautiously.

_"WHAT?...WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE'S GONE?"_

_"I told you that you made a big mistake by letting him go." _Sam added arrogantly, but clammed up when Sydney shot him a venomous glare.

_"I had no reason to hold him here, plus he was pretty upset after..."_ Sydney tried to explain but stopped when he noticed the fear in Parker's eyes.

_"Parker, what did the letter say?" _Sydney asked softly.

As if in a trance, Parker walked to the couch and sat down heavily. Closing her eyes, she raked her hand through her hair nervously. _"Jarod's insane." _She muttered.

_"What do you mean by that? _Sydney asked alarmed. _"Is Jarod in trouble?"_

Looking into the old man's eyes, Parker answered; her voice shaking with fear and disbelief, _"Jarod has declared war against the devil." _

_TBC_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Wrong Number**_

_**By Gemini-M**_

_**Chapter 7**_

_**Disclaimer: The Pretender and all its characters are not mine. They belong to NBC, MTM, TNT, and its Producers. I'm just borrowing these wonderful characters to write this story for entertainment. No infringement intended.**_

_**"However rare true love may be, it is less so than true friendship." Francois de La Rochefoucauld.**_

_**Thank you for all your wonderful reviews. Receiving these reviews is very inspiring. Also thank you for your patience. I wanted to end this story with this chapter, but decided against it because the chapter was going to be very long as well as the wait. My special thanks to AJeff, Teddy78, VisualIdentificationZeta, Nancy, imag1ne, KatieQ, NYT, Jefinner, Nans, Arica, Pricess of Rivendell, Dark1, harmswife, Miravisu, and any other readers too shy to enter a comment/review. Last but not least, a million thanks to my beta-reader, Jaccione. **_

Parker's words made the three men in the room go completely silent. After a long and agonizing pause, Sydney approached the fear stricken woman and sat down next to her. Miss Parker's words had hit him like a barrel of ice water and now he really feared that Jarod had put himself in jeopardy once more, but he had to be strong, control his fear and find out what was written in that darn letter. Grasping her hands gently Sydney asked, concern filling his voice, _"Parker what do you mean by that?...What did Jarod said in that letter?"_

Completely ignoring the old man's words, Parker sprang off the couch and began pacing the room nervously.

_"THAT IDIOT!" _Parker shouted angrily as she ran her free hand nervously through her hair. _"I CAN'T BELIEVE JAROD WOULD GO AND DO SOMETHING LIKE THIS...IS HE TRYING TO COMMIT SUICIDE?"_

Standing from the couch, Sydney cautiously moved toward the distraught woman and asked confused, _"Parker what are you talking about?"_

At the sound of Sydney's proximity, the tall woman suddenly stopped her pacing and looked at the old man with piercing grey eyes, but behind her ice-queen mask Sydney could see her shock and fear. Trying hard to hide the distress in her voice she sighed tiredly and began slowly, _"I'll tell you what I'm talking about...Your GENIUS just went against the Triumvirate."_

_"What?" _Sydney said stunned and then added struggling to control the trembling in his voice, _"Miss Parker you're not making any sense."_

_"Read this." _Parker replied handling the now wrinkled letter to Sydney.

With shaky hands Sydney unfolded the crumpled letter and began reading; immediately recognizing his protégé's fine penmanship.

_Dear Miss Parker,_

_I sincerely wish that this letter finds you well and happy. No one deserves it more than you. After our meeting in the Island of Carthis and that last surprise encounter in New York, I finally realized that you never had control over your own life. In your eyes I saw the same sadness, pain and despair that dwelled in your mother's eyes when she used to visit me at The Centre. I now understand that you, like your mother, were trapped and powerless against the Centre's evil and its ruthless rulers. _

_Miss Parker, I know that you have a good and kind soul, like your mother, and that you had to do whatever was necessary to survive and to keep those important to you safe. I'm sorry for my stubbornness and blindness to see the truth. _

_As long as the old Center and The Triumvirate exists they will forever rule and dictate your future. This is why I had come to this decision. _

_The Centre is now at its most vulnerable phase after the death of Mr. Parker and Mr. Raines, but now you have in your hands the power to change The Centre's destiny and yours. _

_The Triumvirate will soon learn that their dominion over The Centre has come to an end and they'll call upon their prodigal son to return home, but this one will only bring them closer to their own ruin. _

_In forty-eight hours, you will receive a declaration from the Triumvirate releasing The Centre of all previous contracts and debts with them and relinquishing all the power back to the Parker family._

_Miss Parker, The Centre shall rise again, but this time our mothers' dream will be fulfilled and you will be free._

_I wish you Peace and Happiness._

_Your friend always,_

_Jarod._

When Sydney finished reading the letter his face was blanched in terror. _"Oh my God!" _Sydney said inaudibly, unable to raise his voice. When he found his voice again, his eyes met with Parker's frightened gaze and he asked timidly, _"What do you think Jarod is planning to do?"_

_"I don't know, but whatever it is, it will not end well." _Parker replied her face mirroring the same fear.

_"What are we going to do?" _Sydney asked lost.

_"I don't know." _Parker replied and began pacing again, but stopped suddenly when she walked by the old box sitting on the coffee table. As the others watched with anticipation, Parker knelt down and opened the wooden box again. Gingerly, she removed one of the ancient scrolls Jarod had left in her care and began reading it.

As Parker read the decaying words on the scrolls, images of her last conversation with her assumed father kept invading her thoughts.

_"I've read the scrolls, Angel and I'm returning them to the sea. That's the only way to stop the Parker madness. The madness that started the Center. The scrolls are real and so it's the pain they inflicted on your mother. It's time to fulfill her wishes and send this evil back where it belongs...Don't be sad. The New Parker Legacy begins with you. God be with you Angel."_

As she continued reading, tears streamed out of her eyes. Now she understood her mother's pain and Mr. Parker's final sacrifice. The scroll's prophecies were real, but they had been twisted by evil men thirsty for power. Jarod was the Key all along and together they would start the New Parker legacy, the New Centre like Mr. Parker had said before leaping to his death.

_"Are you alright Parker?" _Sydney's concern voice pulled her from her thoughts.

_"We have to find Jarod." _Parker whispered, wiping away the tears she failed to control any longer.

_"Parker what's going on?" _Sydney asked alarmed. _"Is Jarod in danger?"_

_"He will be if we don't stop him." _Parker replied simply as she stood from the floor.

_"What do you mean by that? _Sydney asked frightened.

But before Parker was able to answer Sydney's question, Broots interrupted, _"But what's the meaning of those old documents?"_

_"Those are the Vespasian Scrolls." _Parker began slowly and paused for a moment. _"The ones my fa...Mr. Parker took with him when he jumped of that flight over the Atlantic."_

_"Oh my God!" _Broots exclaimed feeling somewhat queasy. _"But...but how did Jarod find them?...D...does that means that your fa...Mr. Pa...Parker is alive?" _Broots stuttered.

Parker glared at the techie, making him shrink away. When Broots finally found the courage to look into her eyes, he murmured, _"I'm sorry Miss Parker, I didn't mean to..."_

_"It's alright Broots; I don't have time to think about that now." _Parker interrupted, her face softening. Then her features became serious again, _"Our priority now is to locate Jarod before he does something stupid."_

_"Sydney, take those scrolls and lock them somewhere safe." _Parker ordered. _"We will need them later to deal with the Triumvirate."_

_"Alright, I'll put them in my safe." _Sydney replied automatically. He placed Jarod's letter on the coffee table, grabbed the box with the scrolls and headed for his study.

_"The Triumvirate?" _Broots asked petrified; his voice almost failing him.

_"Yes Broots, The Triumvirate! It appears that Boy Wonder has made a deal with them and now we have to find him to save his ass." _Parker shouted back.

Upon his return from the study and apparently hearing Parker's angry words Sydney added, _"Miss Parker, rarely Jarod does anything without a reason." _

_"Yes I know Syd, but this time it might cost him his life." _Parker replied quietly, her voice clearly expressing her fear.

_"Miss Parker, but where do we start looking?" _Broots asked timidly.

_"I don't know." _Parker replied quietly as she walked to the window and stared at the empty street. Suddenly, she turned and approached the old man standing by the fireplace. Her anxiety level clearly rising, she looked into his chestnut eyes and asked nervously, _"Sydney, did Jarod say anything to you about where he was going?...Anything?"_

Sydney thought for a moment and them suppressing a smile he replied, _"He said he was going home."_

_"Home?" _Broots asked surprise from across the room.

_"But where is home?" _Parker added as she began pacing the room again. _"The Centre is the only home he knew and Jarod would rather die than to set foot back in that place again."_

_"He also mentioned that his father had contacted him with information about his mother's whereabouts." _Sydney began enthusiastically but them his voice subsided, _"But Jarod was very reserved and didn't give me any information as to where or when he was planning to meet with them."_

_"No, I don't think he would. I don't think Jarod would trust any of us right now, especially when so much is at stake." _Parker said morosely

_"Well remember what your mother used to say, Trust can kill you or set you free." _Sydney said softly.

Parker shot Sydney a piercing stare, but quickly looked away to hide the emotions that were tearing her apart. Sydney was right; Jarod was playing a deadly game and he was all alone in this battle. He had begged for her trust and forgiveness, but once again she had raised that damn wall between them and crushed his last hope to regain her friendship. Her heart sank within her as she remembered how she had wounded him with her harsh words and pushed him away, but the stubborn fool was determined to help her and set her free at any cost. Her throat tightened when she remembered the sadness in his eyes and the anguish in his voice when he said good-bye. Perhaps this time she had gone too far and lost him forever. Approaching the wooden mantel she noticed, for the first time, an old picture of Jarod and her when they were children that Sydney had placed there. Looking at the photo with sadness she murmured inwardly, _"Jarod if anything happens to you, I'll never forgive myself." _Before turning to face the others in the room, Parker discreetly wiped away the errant tears that had traveled down her cheek. She had to be strong; emotions made her weak and clouded her mind. Parker thought about how Brigitte and her father were always telling her that she was weak and how it clouded her judgment. The irony there is that they were right, had always been right, but for all the wrong reasons. Now she needed a clear mind to think like Jarod and find him before it was too late.

As the room fell into an uncomfortable silence, Miss Parker took Jarod's letter from the coffee table and began reading it again. As she read his words, a flashback from her conversation with the mysterious Dr. Bailey suddenly flooded her mind.

_"And where is home?" _Parker remembered asking the doctor during their phone conversation, and his replied had been, _"I've been living in Scotland for almost a year doing some research, but I arrived here at the States about a month ago to attend a couple of seminars and visit old friends."_

_"I know where to start looking." _Parker shouted making the three men almost jump out of their skin. _"Sydney we'll need your computer."_

_"Yes, of course, it is in my study on top of my desk." _Sydney replied. _"If it survived your discussion with Jarod." _Sydney added obtaining a sharp look from Miss Parker, but she bit down her lip and looked away. Now was not the time or place to talk about her confrontation with Jarod and bring out those raw emotions.

Turning to Broots she began, _"Broots I need you to look up all the flights leaving for Europe, especially Scotland. Also check for flights going to Africa. Check all the major airports in the East coast._

_"Africa?" _Broots whispered nervously and remained frozen on the spot; a chilling sensation running through his entire body as thoughts of him, Miss Parker and the others chasing after Jarod all the way to Africa and into the Triumvirate headquarters.

_"BROOTS NOW!" _Parker's angry voice brought him back to reality.

Broots jumped to attention and still trembling he dashed towards the study mumbling, _"Right away Miss Parker." _

_"Why Scotland?" _Sydney asked candidly.

_"Is a long story, but not now Syd." _Parker replied tiredly.

Sam had preferred to remain silent during the whole discussion. He quietly moved back to his chair near the study entrance and sat down. Frowning, the husky bodyguard carefully observed his boss and Sydney, as they both paced the room nervously, waiting for Broots' search. He simply didn't understand the chain of events taking place. For over six years they'd been chasing after the elusive pretender, practically all over the globe, and now they were trying to find him to save him from the Triumvirate. What had happened between Miss Parker and Jarod that led to that violent confrontation? What did Jarod say to Miss Parker in the study that made her act this way? Why Sydney and Miss Parker looked so worried? Did they actually care about what happen to the Lab rat? This was just too confusing and when he had the chance, he was going to have a long talk with the old shrink to get some answers.

After what seemed like an eternity, Broots shouted from the study, _"Miss Parker, I got something."_

Sydney and Parker rushed into the study and stood behind Broots, whose eyes were fixed on the screen before him. Sam followed, but he remained standing by the doorway, observing his Centre colleges carefully.

_"Okay Broots, talk to me." _Parker ordered anxiously.

_"I found four flights leaving for the destinations you requested." _Broots began. _"There are three flights leaving tonight for England from JFK Airport in New York and one flight leaving from Liberty town, Maryland for Morocco, Africa."_

_"Good job Broots." _Parker said patting the techie on the shoulder and making him jump. Invading his personal space, Parker leaned forward and asked anxiously, _"Did you check the passenger list for Jarod's name?"_

_"I...I did but...but didn't find any passenger with Jarod's name" _Broots said nervously. _"Maybe he's waiting until the last minute to purchase his ticket." _

_"Or he's using another alias...He knows what he's up against and he's being very cautious." _After a moment of silence, Parker remarked darkly, _"Or he could even be the pilot."_

_"What are we going to do Parker?" _Sydney asked softly, but the tension was clearly present in his voice. _"We need to find him."_

_"We will form two teams. You and I will go to New York and Sam and Broots will go to Maryland." _Parker stated calmly.

At the sound of his name, Sam approached his boss and asked. _"Do you want me to call the Centre and get the helicopter ready?"_

Parker thought for a moment and then replied with a smile, _"No, we are going by road...If the Triumvirate is tracking us to get to Jarod, we are not going to make it easier for them to find him." _

_"What time should we leave?" _Sydney asked simply, looking at his watch.

Parker copied his actions and replied, _"It's almost noon; if we leave around 2:00 pm it will give us plenty of time for both teams to make a few detours, in case we are being followed, and reach our destinations on time."_

_"Parker are we going in your car or mine?" _Sydney asked with trepidation. He really was not looking forward to another wild ride in Miss Parker's little sports car.

_"Don't worry Syd, you can drive this time." _Parker remarked with a smirk. _"But first I need to go to the Centre with Broots."_

_"W...Why...Th...The Centre?" _Broots asked all jittery.

_"Don't worry Broots, the Boogeyman is dead and Lyle is gone also...remember? The whole place is practically a ghost town." _Parker remarked with loathing.

_"Yes I know, but why are we going there now?" _Broots asked still shaking. The idea of going into that evil place again made his hair stand on end and his over-active imagination kept throwing images of them running into Mr. Raines' evil spirit or worse Lyle's.

_"After that ghoul left us, I did a little searching in his office and found a significant number of files in his computer that I need you to check for me...As you all know, Raines was the Triumvirate watchdog, so these files might give us some insight on what we're up against." _

_"Okay Miss Parker." _Broots replied submissively glancing at Sydney to rescue him.

_"Move Broots we don't have all day!" _Parker barked as she folded Jarod's letter and put it in her jacket's pocket.

_"I'll go, but I still don't like it." _Broots murmured as he hurriedly followed the tall woman out of the study.

As soon as Sam heard Miss Parker's car speed away, the burly sweeper approached the older man and with a quizzical expression on his face remarked, _"Sydney could you please explain to me what the hell is going on?"_

_"Miss Parker already told us what we need to do...What do you want me to explain Sam?" _Sydney replied calmly as he returned to the kitchen with his tea cup in hand.

Frowning Sam followed the psychiatrist. Upon entering the kitchen, Sam continued, confusion and annoyance clearly evident in his voice, _"Doctor, I just don't understand what Miss Parker is trying to do?...And why is she acting so strange?"_

Frowning Sydney replies, _"Strange?" _

_"Yes, Strange!" _Sam confirmed; his deep blue eyes meeting Sydney's concerned gaze. _"For over six years we have been chasing after Jarod and now Miss Parker is acting like she is trying to help him, to protect him."_

_"It's complicated." _Sydney said simply.

_"Well, I would like an explanation, because I hate to be in the dark." _Sam replied angrily.

_"I don't know exactly what Jarod is planning to do, but I think the outcome will affect us all." _Sydney said with dread.

_"Well I don't see it that way Doctor; with Mr. Raines and Mr. Lyle gone that means that Miss Parker is next in line for the position of Chairwoman." _Sam began casually. _"And as far as Jarod is concerned, I don't care what happens to the Lab rat...If the Triumvirate wants him, they can have him." _Sam finished smugly.

_"So, you're telling me that you don't mind if the Triumvirate takes complete control of the Centre." _Sydney replied back sharply.

Sam suddenly became silent as images of the Triumvirate's last visit invaded his thoughts. Even the psycho of Mr. Lyle was spooked by their visit and Mr. Raines hid like a scared mouse. No, it would not be a pleasant change to work under the leadership of those crazy Zulus, and worse of all, Miss Parker would lose all her authority and simply become a hindrance; an obstacle that the Triumvirate would not hesitate to remove. _"Damn." _Sam murmured inwardly.

When the grandfather clock chimed the hour in the family room, Sam was snapped back to reality. Looking at Sydney, he asked with trepidation, _"Do you think the Triumvirate will do that?"_

_"They have been running the Centre to a certain degree for a very long time, but now that Mr. Parker and Mr. Raines are gone the Centre has reached its zero hour. I have a bad feeling about this and I think The Triumvirate will try to overtake the Centre and..."_

_"Remove all those that might know too much about their devious operations or show any resistance." _Sam finished for Sydney.

An uneasy silence followed as both man sat on the kitchen table, thinking about the future of the Centre and their own.

Abruptly, the ringing of Sydney's cell phone pulled both men from their thoughts. Quickly, the old man reached into his jacket pocket and removed his phone. After listening carefully to the person at the other end, he closed the small device and returned it to his pocket.

_"Who was that?" _Sam asked curiously.

_"Miss Parker and Broots are on their way." _Sydney replied simply. _"She wants us to be ready to leave immediately."_

_"So is back to the hunt again." _Sam said gravely.

_"Not exactly; this time Jarod might be the key to our survival." _Sydney replied seriously.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

_**Wrong Number**_

_**By Gemini-M**_

_**Chapter 8**_

_**Disclaimer: The Pretender and all its characters are not mine. They belong to NBC, MTM, TNT, and its Producers. I'm just borrowing these wonderful characters to write this story for entertainment. No infringement intended.**_

**_Author's Note: Well, here is the conclusion of my little story. Thank you for your patience and for all the nice words. Each of your reviews meant a world to me. Special thanks to all the devoted readers: AJeff, KatieQ, Teddy78, BlueTigress, Miravisu, VisualIdentificationZeta, Nancy, imag1ne, NYT, Jefinner, Nans, Arica, Pricess of Rivendell, Dark1, harmswife, Miravisu, anamcharalove, magicisagift, Myxale. Thanks again to Jacci for all her help. Mercy_**

_**"Love is everything it's cracked up to be...It really is worth fighting for, being brave for, risking everything for." Erica Jong. **_

Fifteen minutes later, Parker and Broots made their appearance back at Sydney's home. As soon as the tall woman entered the house, Sydney noticed the concerned look on her face.

_"Broots go check the flight schedule and passenger list again before we leave." _Parker ordered immediately before even facing the two very anxious men waiting in front of her.

_"I take it that you found what you were looking for." _Sydney said candidly.

_"And much more." _Parker replied with disgust.

_"So Jarod is dealing with the Triumvirate?" _Sydney asked, his voice laced with fear.

_"I'm not sure about Jarod yet, but it seems that everyone else was." _Parker spat back angrily.

Frowning, Sydney replied, _"I don't understand." _

_"Well it seems that before his death, Mr. Raines was trying to have Lyle removed from the Centre permanently." _Parker began. _"So he sent the Triumvirate a lengthy account of Lyle's extra curriculum activities and how he was using the Centre resources and projects for his own profit, including the Pretender project." _

_"So, that was the reason for the summons he received." _Sydney added.

_"Yes, but that's not all." _ Parker paused for a moment. _"It appears that Lyle was trying to do the same."_

_"Lyle was squealing on Mr. Raines?" _Sam asked baffled.

_"No, it gets better...Lyle was poisoning him." _Parker said, obtaining a look of shock from both men.

_"But how?...Mr. Raines was extremely cautious to the point of paranoia." _Sydney replied in disbelief. _"Who could have gotten close enough to poison him?"_

_"The only person Raines trusted in that Hell hole." _Parker said with a smirk.

_"Willy" _Sam replied with repugnance.

_"Give the man a cigar." _Parker replied.

_"But I thought, Raines died from a brain tumor?" _Sydney asked confused.

_"A brain tumor caused by a cocktail of drugs that were created right there at the Centre a long time ago. And the irony of the whole thing is that Jarod worked on that research project. It was some kind of safety protocol for the interaction of these drugs when used together." _Parker paused, pulling from her pocket a memo with the project number and all the instructions. _"We found this in Lyle's office...I guess he was in such a hurry to leave that he forgot to clean up after himself."_

_"But who killed Lyle?" _Sydney asked puzzled.

_"The Triumvirate." _Parker said candidlyobtaining another stunned look from both men. _"Broots found a fountain of information in Raines' computer; apparently, The Triumvirate put a Z-3 contract on Lyle as soon as he failed to answer their summons and once again Willy finished the job." _Parker finished very serious.

_"So let me get this straight, Willy was working for Mr. Raines and Lyle at the same time." _Sam replied even more perplexed.

_"No, the Son of the Bitch was working for the Triumvirate the whole time...Cleaning house for them." _Parker said between clenched teeth.

_"Miss Parker we have to find Willy." _Sam spoke with determination.

_"Don't worry Sam, we already found him. The fink was packing his belongings to make a quick exit, but now he's locked away in a secured cell down in Sub-level 5." _ Parker remarked calmly.

_"Sub-level 5?" _Sydney asked bitterly.

_"Yes, I locked him up in Jarod's old cell." _

_"Oh I bet Willy really liked that." _Sam laughed sarcastically.

Sydney breathed out a sight of relief, but then his voice suddenly turned serious, _"Parker that means that you are in grave danger." _Looking into her grey eyes Sydney continued, _"The Triumvirate is trying to remove all the Parkers to take over the Centre."_

_"And Jarod must have found out about their plans." _Parker finished softly as a sickening feeling in the pit of her stomach made her grow silent. Somehow, Jarod had obtained this information from someone inside the Centre and now the stubborn fool was willing to risk everything to stop The Triumvirate and finally gain her freedom.

Suddenly, the chime of the grandfather clock interrupted the silence that had engulfed the family room. Parker glanced at the clock and shouted, _"Broots, let's go, is time to leave."_

_"Okay, okay Miss Parker; just give me one minute, I'm trying to get the quickest route to both airports." _ Broots answered from the study.

_"Fine, but hurry." _Parker replied anxiously.

_"What if the Triumvirate is monitoring the Centre and tries to take over while you are gone?"_ Sydney asked warily.

_"Don't worry Syd, I took care of that." _Parker said, patting the old man on the shoulder. _"I placed the Centre on red alert and no one enters of leaves the facility until this is over."_

Sydney looked at Parker and nodded his approval with a smile, suddenly feeling proud for the way she was handling this new threat. She never ceased to amaze him; throughout her entire life this extraordinary woman had dealt with terrible loss, betrayal and loneliness, but with her courage, determination and strength Parker had learned to survive in that vipers pit called the Centre. Now, once again she was faced with another challenge, to locate her childhood friend and find out what kind of deal he had made with The Triumvirate.

_"I'm ready Miss Parker!" _Broots shouted nervously as he rushed into the room and began giving the maps and directions to Sydney and Sam, along with fake security passes he had quickly made back at the Centre to get them access into the secured areas in the airport.

_"Good, let's get this show on the road." _Parker said and extended her hand to the old man next to her. _"Syd, car keys?"_

_"But I thought I was going to drive?" _Sydney complained softly.

_"Sorry Syd, but if I let you drive we'll get there tomorrow." _

Sighing heavily, Sydney surrendered his car keys and walked to the wooden coat hanger to gather his coat.

Parker looked at her watch once more before facing Sam, who was anxiously awaiting her orders.

_"It's 2:30pm; you and Broots should reach Maryland in less than two hours and Sydney and I should reach New York in about three hours."_

_"Three hours?" _Sydney replied surprised.

Rolling her eyes, Parker ignored Sydney's remark and faced Sam again, _"Any questions?"_

_"What should we do if we spot Jarod?" _Sam asked very serious.

_"Nothing!"_ Parker replied louder than she intended. Taking a deep breath she continued in a more subdued tone, _"Just monitor his every move and call me right away." _

_"Yes Ma' am!" _ Sam said firmly, turned and quickly exited the house with Broots.

When the others have left, Sydney approached Parker and asked softly, _"Parker what are you planning to do when we find Jarod?"_

_"First, I need to find out what the hell boy genius is planning to do for the Triumvirate and then I'll knock some sense into that hard skull of his." _

_"Parker this is serious." _ Sydney scolded.

_"Yes Syd, I'm aware of that." _ Parker snapped back dryly, but Sydney could sense the fear in her voice.

No matter how hard Parker had tried to keep her mask in place and hide her true feelings and distress in front of the others, Sydney still could see the anguish and concern in her eyes. After her confrontation with Jarod in the study, he had noticed the pain and sadness in her eyes; almost a mirror image of the loneliness and guilt that was present in the pretender's eyes. Even after all the years of separation and the Centre's manipulations to control their lives, some strange force always brought them back together, like when they were children. Now he hoped, he prayed that this special bond would play an important role in saving their lives and finally reward these two people with the truth they were seeking.

_"What if we can't find Jarod on time?" _Sydney asked with dread; his voice barely audible.

_"We will Syd; we have to." _Parker replied softly as she gently attached herself to Sydney's arm and guided him to the front door. _"Let's go, we have a long drive ahead."_

**Three hours later.**

The trip to New York had been made in almost complete silence, except for the few times when Sydney read the directions Broots had provided for their journey. Parker was extremely annoyed because the trip had taken longer than she expected, due to a torrential downpour that had caused numerous road closures and detours.

Suddenly, the ringing of Parker's cell phone broke the uncomfortable silence inside the car.

_"What?" _Parker spat irritably.

She listened attentively to the person at the other end and then asked, _"What time does that flight leaves for Morocco?" _

She listened again and then ordered, _"Make another sweep of the terminal, wait until the flight has departed and then call me back."_

As soon as Parker closed her cell phone, Sydney asked concerned, _"They didn't find Jarod?"_

_"Not yet." _Parker said simply.

When they finally arrived at the airport parking lot, Parker glanced at her watch again. It was 6:20pm and the first flight for England was scheduled to leave at 8:00pm, which gave them little time to search the huge terminal before the passengers started to board their flight.

_"Damn." _Parker grumbled as she exited the car.

Sydney wanted to say something to ease her tension, but chose to remain quiet and quickly followed her lead as they rushed towards the airport entrance.

Once inside, Parker immediately ran towards the monitors listing all the flights. When she found the first flight headed for England, she looked at Sydney and announced louder than she intended, _"Terminal B, gate 25."_

Frantically, Parker rushed through the crowded building as she followed the signs pointing the way towards Terminal B, but completely forgot about her older companion. Sydney had tried desperately to keep up with the younger woman, but found himself stopping a few times to catch his breath. He was getting too old for this cat and mouse game and he prayed that this would be the last time that they had to chase after his protégée.

Finally when she reached Terminal B, Parker stopped suddenly remembering about Sydney. A few minutes later, the older man managed to catch up to her. Looking at her old friend apologetically, she whispered, _"I'm sorry Syd, it's just that..."_

Sydney held up his hand to silence her and then replied between breaths, _"I understand Parker...There is no need...for apologies...Now, let's go find Jarod."_

As they were about to continue their search, Parker's phone rang again. Nervously, Parker reached into her pocket, removed the small phone and demanded, _"Talk to me."_

While listening to the person at the other end, Parker began to pace in front of Sydney.

_"Okay, let me think for a moment." _ Parker replied apprehensively as she pulled the phone away from her ear. After a nerve-racking pause, Parker continued, _"Alright Sam, listen carefully...I don't know what we're up against, so I need you here...First, make sure you are not being followed, then You and Broots take the next flight available to New York; meet us in Terminal B...Call me when you arrive."_

Slowly Parker closed her phone and returned it to her jacket pocket.

_"I take it that Jarod was not in Maryland" _Sydney replied simply.

_"No, the 6:30pm flight for Morocco just left, but no sign of Jarod." _

_"Why did you ask Sam and Broots to come here? _Sydney asked cautiously.

_"In case we are not alone in this search, plus Jarod might need a little persuasion to change his mind." _Parker finished seriously.

_"Parker, I don't think that antagonizing him will help the situation." _Sydney replied, his voice filled with concern.

_"I DON'T WANT TO ANTAGONIZE HIM." _Parker put emphasis on each word, then paused taking a deep breath before continuing in a softer tone. _"But sometimes Jarod can be stubborn as a mule." _

_"It takes one to know one." _Sydney replied back with a smile.

Parker shot him a venomous glare, but remained quiet. Sydney was right, Jarod and her were similar in many ways and no one knew them better than this kind old man, who had been like a father figure to both since they were children and above all she knew that he cared deeply for both of them. She could see it in the concerned look in his eyes. Suddenly, the sound of an announcement through the speaker system brought Parker back to reality.

_"Okay enough talk; let's go find Jarod." _Parker said, her voice still edgy, and she began walking rapidly towards the area marked gates 20-30. Once again, Sydney found himself almost running after the tall woman. In all the years of the chase, he still could not figure out how Miss Parker could move so fast in those darn stilettos heels.

When they finally reached the waiting area outside gate 25, Parker and Sydney scanned the area nervously, but there was no sign of the elusive pretender.

_"Where the hell is he?" _Parker growled.

_"Easy Parker, maybe Jarod has not arrived yet." _Sydney tried to calm the agitated woman.

Parker looked at her watch again and began, _"It's 6:45 and the first flight for England leaves at 8:00pm. That means that they will start boarding in about 45 minutes. He has to be here by now."_

_"Maybe he went to the restroom." _ Sydney added.

_"Go check." _Parker ordered giving Sydney a small push.

A few minutes later, Sydney returned shaking his head negatively.

_"Where could he be?" _Parker asked out loud more to herself than to the man standing next to her.

_"Maybe he's taking a later flight." _Sydney replied hopefully.

_"Or he's being very cautious and waiting for the last minute to come out in the open." _ Parker said somewhat annoyed. _"I hate playing his little games."_

_"I don't think Jarod sees this as a game Parker; this is how he survives and has clung to his freedom this long."_

_"Okay Freud, but this doesn't get us anywhere." _Parker spat back angrily. After a short pause, a faint smile began to curl her lips. _"I think I know where he is."_

_"Where?" _Sydney asked curiously.

_"Follow me." _Parker said confidently as she began walking back the same way they had come from a few minutes earlier. At the entrance of Terminal B, Parker had noticed a small cafe among the other food stands and stores, but in their rush to reach the departure gate, she had not thought of checking the place.

Parker entered the small establishment and her eyes immediately found the familiar figure sitting in a small booth at the back of the cafe. Even though the pretender's back was turned to them, she could sense his presence.

Without looking at her old companion standing next to her, Parker replied softly, _"Syd, give us a few minutes."_

_"Alright." _Sydney whispered, giving her a soft squeeze on her forearm. _"Good Luck." _

For a moment, Sydney watched as Parker made her way to the back of the cafe where she had spotted Jarod. Before turning to leave, Sydney said a silent prayer for the two people that meant the world to him. Life had never been kind to them; they cared deeply about each other since they were children, but all the lies and betrayal had nearly shattered that friendship. Now that all the Centre's demons were abolished, he hoped that their wounds would soon heal and Catherine's wish would finally come true.

Tiredly, Sydney walked towards a newsstand across from the cafe and began scanning through the reading material available. He had a feeling that Parker and Jarod's talk was going to take more than a few minutes, so he better find something to occupy his mind with to ease his anxiety.

Feeling her heart racing out of control, Parker moved slowly towards the private booth at the back of the cafe, stopping momentarily a few feet away to regain her ice queen composure and keep those darn emotions in check. This was not the time to fall apart; she had to stay calm and in control.

When Parker was a couple of feet away, she stopped again and watched Jarod attentively. The pretender was completely unaware of her approach and this was somewhat of a surprise and concern to her. His shoulders were slightly slumped forward as he slowly stirred the coffee in front of him; his eyes focused on the dark liquid as if completely lost in thought.

When she finally found the courage, Parker took the last few steps to reach his side, then stood there waiting for Jarod to acknowledge her presence.

Abruptly, the familiar fragrance assaulted him and the pretender stopped all movement; his body tensing instinctively.

Without looking in her direction, Jarod sighed tiredly and said, _"Miss Parker; come to finish the job?"_

_"We need to talk." _Parker replied back, ignoring his question.

_"I thought that everything that needed to be said was said." _Jarod replied quietly.

Angrily, Parker sat down opposite to Jarod, retrieved his letter from her jacket pocket and slammed it on the table. _"NOT AFTER I READ THIS."_

Jarod just stared at the letter on the table and after a few long minutes he finally met Parker's angry gaze. Exhaling loudly he said, _"I'm tired of the game Parker."_

_"So you decided to go on a suicide mission to put an end to our cat and mouse game?" _Parker asked infuriated.

_"You don't understand Parker." _Jarod murmured. _"There is no other way."_

_"YOU THINK I'M GOING TO STAND BY AND LET YOU TURN YOURSELF IN TO THE TRIUMVIRATE TO SAVE ME?"_ Parker shouted obtaining a few sharp looks from the other clients in the small cafe. _"STOP PLAYING THIS KNIGHT IN SHINING ARMOR WITH ME JAROD...I CAN TAKE CARE OF MYSELF."_

_"Miss Parker please calm down." _Jarod begged, glancing apologetically at the other patrons. _"Please let me explain."_

_"TALK." _ Parker said dryly.

Jarod raked a hand through his hair nervously. He never expected for Parker to react in such a way. The woman truly confused him. First, she had tried to kill him back at Sydney's home and now she had come looking for him to stop him from carrying out the plan that would set her free. And on top of everything, she actually sounded concerned for him. He really needed to have a talk with Sydney about women when this was all over.

_"Go on!" _Parker urged annoyed.

Gazing at his huntress with deep sadness, Jarod began softly, _"This was Angelo's idea."_

_"What?" _Parker asked stunned.

Jarod smiled sadly and nodded before continuing.

_"For a long time, Angelo had been gathering data about the Centre and the Triumvirate."_

_"What kind of data?" _Parker asked sternly.

Jarod's dark chocolate eyes clashed with Parker's icy blue. The pretender paused for a moment studying the woman's face. Miss Parker had plastered on her ice queen mask and this made things more difficult. He still was not sure were her loyalties lie and if she finally trusted him, but one thing he was sure of, this revelation had shocked her and she wanted the truth.

Taking a deep breath, Jarod continued, _"Vital information, from personal records, stocks, bank accounts, special projects and...termination orders." _Jarod finished quietly.

_"And Angelo sent you all this data." _Parker added seriously.

_"No, not all of it...At the beginning he only sent me the stocks and bank account information then a few days after his death..." _Jarod paused, his voice suddenly thick with emotions. _"I received a file in the mail with the termination orders."_

With a sick feeling in her stomach, Parker replied, _"And one of those orders was for me."_

Unable to find his voice, Jarod simply nodded.

Staring numbly, Parker asked, _"Angelo knew your address?" _

_"No, he sent it to a post office box I had in New York." _Jarod replied simply.

They sat in silence for several long minutes until the chirping of Parker's phone broke the silence.

Angered by the interruption, Parker reached into her pocket and retrieved her cell phone; with her eyes still fixed on the pretender she answered, _"WHAT?"_

After listening to the person on the other side of the line for a few minutes, Parker raked her hand through her hair irritably and replied, _"ALRIGHT, just call Sydney when you arrive." _ Saying that, she ended the call.

_"Problems?" _ Jarod inquired.

_"Isn't there always?" _Parker replied sarcastically and then continued seriously, _"So tell me Jarod, what were you planning to do with all that information Angelo sent you?"_

_"I started phase two of our attack on the Triumvirate." _Jarod said simply.

_"Our?" _Parker said surprised.

_"Angelo started his attack on the Triumvirate three months ago and when I heard about his...death." _Jarod lowered his eyes in an effort to hide the raw emotions he was still battling over the loss of his friend. After a brief pause, Jarod continues, _"I knew it was time to finish this." _He finished; his eyes darkening with fury.

_"Oh my God!...Do you think this plan got Angelo killed?" _Parker asked shocked.

_"I don't know." _Jarod said sadly. _"I should have tried to stop him."_

_"By getting yourself captured in the process? _Parker replied sharply. _"Half the time we didn't even know where Angelo was, much less what he was doing?"_

Jarod smiled at her odd remark, but chose to remain quiet. This was one side of Parker he never expected to see; His relentless huntress showing concern for him and his ability to keep his freedom. After a long pause he continued tactfully, _"Sydney told me that you had ordered an autopsy and that Angelo's death was due to natural causes."_

_"Yes, that's what they told us, but I still have my doubts...There is no such thing as natural causes at the Centre." _Parker replied bitterly. _"Maybe after this is over, we can find the truth."_

_"Yes, we owe it to Angelo." _Jarod pledged.

_"So tell me Jar, what's your plan?" _Parker asked suddenly, obtaining a surprised look from the pretender at the sound of the nickname she had given him when they were children.

_"The plan has been put into motion already." _Jarod began. _"Over the last three months I've been transferring funds from the Triumvirate bank accounts to accounts all over the world. Then on my last trip to Europe, I paid a visit to the stock market there and I used one of my old simulations to manipulate the market; Their loses are now in the billions according to the last time I checked." _Jarod smiled proudly.

Parker stared incredulously as the pretender continued to explain Angelo's plan.

_"And for the final blow, I infiltrated their headquarters in Africa a few days ago and installed a virus, created by Angelo, in their computer system. In forty-eight hours their main frame will be useless and if they don't comply with our demands all their guarded secrets will be exposed to the world. They will be at our mercy."_

_"But...but how did you penetrate their compound?" _Parker asked astounds.

_"Pretty simple, I was the one who designed their security system." _Jarod said cockily. _"Plus Angelo sent me the blue prints from the entire compound."_

_"I've said it before and I'll say it again, you're certifiable." _Parker replied, shaking her head in disbelieve.

Once again silence ruled between them.

_"That was a big risk you took Jarod. What if they had recognized you?" _ Parker asked softly breaking the silence.

_"I'm very good with disguises Miss Parker. A while back I did a pretend as a stunt coordinator on a movie studio and I learned all the tricks of the trade. It was very interesting."_

Parker just smiled at his explanation. Yes, he was a chameleon in so many ways. A genius who could become anyone he wanted to be and, at the same time, a master of disguises. No wonder her team had such a hard time catching the clever pretender during all the years of his pursuit.

_"Ironic isn't it?" _Jarod asked suddenly.

_"What's ironic?" _Parker asked confused.

_"All this time, the Triumvirate never realized that while they were creating me, they were planting the seed of their own destruction." _Jarod replied seriously.

Slowly, Jarod took a long sip from his now almost cold coffee and looked at his watch.

_"Jarod, you know that I cannot let you..." _Parker began but was abruptly interrupted by the appearance of a very cheerful waitress. The pretty blonde waitress placed her hand on the pretender's shoulder flirtingly and completely ignoring the woman sitting across from him replied, _"Honey, would you like more coffee?"_

_"No, thank you. I have to leave in a few minutes. _Jarod answered with a smile. _"Can I have my bill please?"_

_"Jarod, that's your name right? _The waitress continued ignoring his request.

Jarod simply nodded a little concerned when he noticed Parker's eyes suddenly darkened with anger. This was the first time he regretted making friendly talk and giving his name to the sweet waitress that had served him enthusiastically since he walked into the small cafe.

_"You told me that you were leaving on the 8:00 o'clock flight for England right?" _The blond waitress went on. _"Well honey; all the flights leaving from New York have been cancelled due to this freakish hurricane-like weather we're having." _

_"But I have to be in England by tomorrow." _Jarod whispered, his voice laced with disappointment.

_"Sorry honey, but it looks like you're spending the night here with us." _The waitress replied with sympathy then after a moment of hesitation she continued. _"I get off work at 8:00 tonight...if you like...we could get something to eat while you wait for this bad weather to pass."_

_"Uh...that's very nice of you...uh..." _Jarod began and stopped momentarily, unable to recall her name.

_"Cindy; please don't tell me that you forgot my name...You're breaking my heart here." _The waitress continued flirting giving Jarod a slight push.

_"Oh no, is just that...I...Uh." _Jarod stammered, suddenly at a lost for words.

Extremely annoyed with the coquettish waitress, Parker rolled her eyes. Unable to stand the situation any longer, Parker plastered on her most charming persona, looked directly into Jarod's eyes and replied in a very seductive voice, _"I'm sorry sweetie, but Jarod and I already have plans for the evening." _To finish her performance, Parker reached across the table and grabbed Jarod's hands, obtaining a bewildered look from the pretender. _"Jarod and I have a lot of catching up to do. Isn't that right **Honey**?" _

_"I'm sorry, I didn't know that you were together...I mean a couple." _The waitress replied embarrassed. _"Coffee is on me and I hope you can catch another flight real soon. Have a good trip." _Blushing and disappointed the waitress turned and scurried away in the direction of the kitchen.

_"Thank you for rescuing me Miss Parker, but I think that was not necessary. She was just trying to be hospitable." _Jarod said quietly looking down at their hands still together.

_"Yes, and I'm Mr. Rogers." _ Parker replied sarcastically as she slowly pulled her hands away from Jarod, crossed her arms and mumbled under her breath, _"Miss Barbie, USA was about to show you how neighborly she could be."_

Trying to hide his amusement, Jarod looked down, but his lips twitched into a mischievous smile.

_"What's so funny?" _Parker asked annoyed.

_"If I didn't know you better, I would say that you were jealous Miss Parker."_

_"ME JEALOUS?" _Parker released a sarcastic laugh. _"Jarod, I think that bump on your head is making you delusional."_

_"Yes, that must be it." _Jarod replied with a sad smile.

After a few long minutes, Parker leaned on the table and asked suddenly, _"Jarod...Where did you find the scrolls?" _

_"They washed up in a deserted beach in Morocco" Jarod said matter-of-factly._

_"But how did you obtain them?"_ Parker insisted.

_"That's not important now."_

_"Do you know if they ever found my fa...Mr. Parker's body? _Parker asked eagerly, trying to hold back the tears that threatened to fall.

Exhaling a slow breath, Jarod looked at her and began, _"I'm sorry Miss Parker, but I found no police record in Morocco or in the Triumvirate headquarters indicating that they ever recovered his body." _It broke his heart not being able to give her some kind of closure to help her deal with her grief.

Before she faced the pretender again, Parker discreetly wiped away an errant tear that had slipped down her cheek.

_"So after we crashed in Morocco you went back to search for Mr. Parker and the scrolls?" _Parker murmured astonished.

_"And my mother, but she was gone." _Jarod added, meeting Parker's gaze with deep sadness.

_"I'm sorry that you missed your mother again." _ Parker voice softened as flashbacks from their encounter on that damn island invaded her thoughts. She painfully remembered how she accidentally had stood in his way and prevented the reunion with his mother. To this date, she could not erase from her mind the look of anger and despair she had seen on Jarod's face.

_"Thanks." _Jarod replied meekly; casting his eyes down in an effort to hide the tears that clouded his vision.

_"Sydney told me that your father had contacted you regarding her whereabouts." _Parker said softly.

_"Yes, I was planning to meet with him in England, but once again destiny is against me." _His voice cracked on the last words.

Without thinking, Parker reached out and gently grasped one of his hands and held it between her own. When their eyes met all she saw was pain and sadness in his gaze. Taking a deep breath, she said reassuringly. _"Don't worry Jarod, you will see her again. I know this." _

_"How can you be so sure? _Jarod asked quietly; a dispirited expression on his face.

_"You once told me to trust my inner sense, remember? _Parker replied, a faint smile curling her lips. _"Trust me."_

Jarod just stared numbly, suddenly feeling as if his heart was going to jump out of his chest, but this was just too weird and confusing. Here she was, his relentless huntress, AKA the Ice Queen, holding his hand and trying to offer him solace instead of pointing a gun to his heart, like she had done a few hours earlier. A mixture of feelings and questions flooded his mind. Why was she acting this way? Was she trying to help him? Maybe her nervous breakdown and rush with death had changed her. Perhaps, she had learned to listen to her inner sense like her mother? On the other hand, this could be just a trick to gain his trust and drag him back to the Centre. Or was she finally ready to take that turning point? He was just too tired to think straight, much less try to simulate what could happen if he placed his trust in the woman that had hunted him like an animal for the past six years.

_"Are you alright Jarod?" _ Parker's soft voice pulled him out of his thoughts.

_"Yes, I'm fine." _Jarod replied pulling his hand back. Leaning back on his seat, Jarod closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose tiredly. _"Just a little tired."_

So engulfed in trying to find out what Jarod was up to, she had completely disregarded the deep dark circles under the pretender's eyes and the small bandage on his forehead. Pointing to his forehead, Parker asked softly, _"How's your head?"_

Copying her action, Jarod touch the bandage and replied with a small smile, _"I think I'll live."_

After a long pause, Jarod's voice broke the silence, _"Miss Parker, I'm sorry for lying to you...and pretending to be that doctor...I had no right to do that, but I was scared that you might..."_

_"Jarod, you saved my life." _Parker interrupted her voice soft and laced with emotion, but then just as quick, her Ice Queen persona reappeared, _"You're off the hook this time, but if you ever try that again, you're going to need more than a small bandage." _

Jarod looked into her deep blue eyes and a small grin slowly appeared on his lips. No matter how hard Parker tried to hide her true emotions, he could see right through her mask. She had a kind soul and she cared; now he knew that he had not lost his friend.

_"I'm not joking Jarod." _Parker replied threateningly.

_"No, I believe you; you were pretty convincing back at Sydney's home."_

_"Okay Jarod, putting all jokes aside, what are you planning to do next?" _Parker asked sternly.

Jarod leaned forward on his seat, placed both arms on the table and began, _"I will give the Triumvirate a couple of days to ponder on their new situation and the conditions I've given them, then I will walk into their headquarters and gather the signed documents I have demanded from them."_ Jarod explained calmly.

_"THAT'S SUICIDE! Have you lost your mind?" _ Parker exclaimed; her eyes wide with shock.

_"Not exactly; I have made it very clear that this time I'm in control and if they refuse my conditions they are doomed." _Jarod's face darkened and his eyes narrowed.

_"What if they decide to kill you on the spot?" _Parker asked, her voice filled with fear.

_"That's a chance I will have to take, but then the Triumvirate will have to deal with the chain of events that have been put into motion as we speak." _Jarod replied with determination for he knew that, just like the Centre, the Triumvirate days were numbered.

_"Jarod, I can't let you do this." _Parker replied shaking her head.

_"There is no other way...This is the only way to end this deadly game and to free you and my family." _Jarod argued softly. _"This is Angelo's plan and the plan both our mothers had since the Centre began their affiliation with the Triumvirate and got corrupted." _

_"BUT YOU'RE GOING TO GET YOURSELF KILLED IN THE PROCESS." _Parker spat back, her anger returning.

_"I have simmed all the outcomes and that's a possibility." _Jarod replied calmly. _"But I don't think they want me dead yet."_

_"YOU THINK? And you expect me to just sit here and let you walk into the Triumvirate headquarters and get yourself captured or killed." _Parker growled.

_"Yes." _Jarod said simply staring into her fear-filled eyes. _"You also have a part in this plan Miss Parker. Now it's up to you to carry out your mother's plan."_

As Jarod's words flooded her mind, Parker could feel her stomach beginning to twist into knots and she looked at him in stunned silence. Against her true feelings, she had been trained to distrust, to hate and to capture her childhood friend. She had blindly hoped that by following the orders of the powers that be she would obtain her freedom from that hell, but it was all an illusion a lie. Now Jarod was willing to forget her betrayal and risk his own life to save her. It seemed that destiny or that damn Parker curse was about to throw them another sick and twisted turn to keep them apart, but she was not going to allow this to happen again. This time she was going to stand by his side and fight for their freedom. Her mother had died trying to save them. Angelo had also made the ultimate sacrifice to keep her and Jarod safe from the evils that controlled their lives. Now it was up to her to repay them for all their sacrifices and finally complete her mother's plan. Jarod was right; it was time to end the nightmare that had controlled their lives for too long.

Suddenly the chirping of her cell phone pulled her from her thoughts. Parker pulled the phone from her pocket and answered somewhat distracted, _"Hello."_

Jarod frowned at her change in demeanor.

After listening carefully to the person on the other side of the line, Parker replied softly, _"Syd give me a little more time...You, Broots and Sam get something to eat, but don't leave yet. I'll call you back."_

**Restaurant across from the Cafe.**

Sydney disconnected the call and faced the two bewildered and tired men in front of him.

_"Well? What are we supposed to do now?" _Sam asked eagerly.

_"We sit and wait." _Sydney replied plainly as he found a table outside the small restaurant, were they could still keep a close watch on the Cafe on the other side of the terminal.

_"What about Jarod?"_ Sam asked annoyed.

_"I suppose that Parker is still talking to him." _Sydney answered seriously.

_"Why can we drag his butt back to the Centre and then Miss Parker can interrogate him all day and night if she wants." _Sam mumbled angrily.

_"That's not for us to decide Sam." _ Sydney said dryly. _"We have to be patient. Besides, now things are different. The Centre and all those involved are at a very vulnerable state and soon there's going to be many changes."_

_"What changes?" _Sam asked intrigued.

_"I don't know, but that's what Miss Parker is trying to find out. I fear that's the reason why Jarod is dealing with the Triumvirate...I just pray that he lives through this." _Sydney finished quietly.

After a short pause Sam looked at Sydney inquisitively and asked, _"I don't understand why Jarod would risk his life to help Miss Parker after she hunted the guy for over six years? _

_"That's a long story Sam."_ Sydney replied with a sad smile. _"I'll tell it to you someday."_

_"I'm starving." _Broots interrupted. _"Sydney, can I order something to eat?"_

_"Yes Broots, go right ahead. I think we are going to be here a little while longer."_

Not wanting to waste any time, Broots called a waiter and began to place his order. Just before the waiter left their table, Broots looked at the two men that were busy talking and replied, _"Are you guys going to order anything?"_

_"No thank you Broots." _Sydney said quietly, while Sam just shook his head negatively.

**Back at the Cafe**

After Parker disconnected the call, silence had ruled between them for a few long minutes until Jarod interrupted softly, _"I'm sorry; I forgot to ask you if you would like some coffee or something to eat?"_

_"No thanks Jarod, I can't eat anything right now." _

Slowly Jarod pulled some cash from his pocket and placed it on the table to cover for the coffee and the tip. Looking at his watch again, Jarod replied cautiously, _"Miss Parker, I need to go check with the airline to see about getting another flight to England."_

_"Alright, but we are not done talking." _ Parker said standing from her seat.

Jarod followed silently, grabbing the backpack that was sitting next to him on the seat.

Frowning Parker asked, _"Is that all your luggage?"_

_"I've learn to travel light." _Jarod said simply.

Parker looked away as she suddenly felt a sense of guilt, for she knew that she like the other Centre operatives had forced Jarod into this fugitive life.

A few minutes later, Parker and Jarod walked out of the Cafe and headed toward one of the airline ticket counters.

When Sam saw the pretender and Miss Parker walking out of the small cafe, he jumped to his feet and whispered to the others, _"Their on the move, let's go."_

_"What? I just started to eat my sandwich." _ Broots complained while trying to swallow a mouthful of his food.

Sam reached into his pocket and threw enough money on the table to cover for Broots' order. Before Broots had a chance to complain again, he grabbed the techie by the arm and pulled him out of his chair, _"Let's go Broots!"_

_"This is ridicules." _ Broots grumbled. _"Can't a man eat his food in peace anymore?"_

_"Sam, Miss Parker wanted us to wait here." _Sydney complained.

_"I don't care, I'm responsible for Miss Parker's safety and I'm not going to leave her alone with that lunatic." _Sam said adamantly and continued to push Broots.

Sydney sighted tiredly and proceeded to follow the two men as they began to pursue Jarod and Miss Parker amongst the crowds in the terminal.

When they reached the airline counter, Miss Parker waited a few feet away as Jarod spoke to the ticket agent.

A few minutes later, Jarod approached Parker and said disappointed, _"All flights have been cancelled."_

_"Then we'll have to wait until tomorrow to take another flight." _Parker replied softly.

With a quizzical look, Jarod replied, _"We?"_

_"I told you that I can't let you do this alone." _Her voice softened with concern.

_"But Miss Parker..." _Jarod began, but was interrupted when Parker raised a hand to stop him.

_"Jarod, you once told me that we were two pieces of the same puzzle, remember?...Well, the only way we can win against the Triumvirate is if we unite, plus I'm not going to accept any excuses from you." _Parker replied staring hard and unyielding.

Slowly Jarod walked to one of the huge glass windows, placed his backpack on the floor and stood there staring at the darkness outside.

When Parker approached him, Jarod spoke, concern filling his voice, _"But what if something happens to you?"_

_"I trust you Jarod. This time I'm listening to my inner sense and we are going to complete my mother's plan." _Parker spoke softly, no longer bothering to suppress her tears.

Jarod reached out and wipes away the tears that had made trails down her cheek. Instinctively, Parker reached out and grabbing his hand in hers she whispered, _"Jarod, I read the scrolls. They said that we will fight this evil and win. Jarod you are the chosen one and together we'll destroy all this evil and raise the new Centre like our mothers wanted._

_"NO, I WILL NEVER SET FOOT IN THAT PLACE AGAIN!" _Jarod replies, the muscles of his jaw tightening with anger.

_"I would never make you, I promise." _Parker replied smiling through her tears. _"After all the secrets have been revealed, the old Centre will be demolished and buried and then we will start a new Centre away from this place."_

After a long pause, Jarod looked into her eyes and begged, _"Please understand, I cannot risk your life. You have to stay here to carry out your mother's plan in case something goes wrong."_

_"NO JAROD, WE ARE IN THIS TOGETHER!" _Parker shouted back, but her animosity and anger was gone. _"I need to do this for my mother, for Angelo, for me, for us. Besides, I also have a plan of my own." _Parker said with determination as a conspirator smile curled her lips. Before he was able to protest, Parker pulled her cell phone from her pocket, pressed the speed dial and waited for an answer.

Jarod just stood there stunned by her words. Her Ice Queen persona was melting away and in her eyes he only saw the same compassion and courage that shone in her mother's eyes. The little girl that had stolen his heart and gave him his first kiss was back.

_"Syd let me talk to Sam." _Parker demanded.

_"Sam listen carefully, go to our office here in New York and get three of the best sweepers you know and trust then take the first flight you can get to Morocco. When you arrive call me, and Jarod will explain the rest of the plan to you."_

Parker stopped momentarily to listen to Sam's questions.

_"Tell Broots to please stay with Sydney until this is over. I going to need his help when we return...No, Jarod is with me. We are hoping to take another flight to England tomorrow."_

After listening again, Parker replied calmly, _"No Sam, I'm alright, don't worry. I'll see you soon." _Saying that Parker disconnected the call.

When Jarod finally found his voice, he asked softly, _"Why are you doing this?"_

_"Because I'm also tired of the game Jarod; I want to wipe the slate clean and start anew as friends...And because we both deserve something more." _ Parker whispered, unable to raise her voice any louder. _"Jarod, this time I'm changing the story, but the ending is not up to me alone. I need you." _Parker choked on her words.

Finally, Jarod met her eyes and smiled sadly, his eyes shimmering with unshed tears.

_"I often wondered what would have happened that stormy night back at the Island if Ocee had not walked in on us." _Parker said softly.

Once again, Jarod was speechless, every muscle in his body paralyzed, but his heart raced out of control inside his chest.

Parker caressed his stubble covered cheek for a moment, and then her face began to move slowly towards his until their lips met in a tender but passionate kiss. It was like deja' vu, recreating the moment that was stolen from them a few months earlier.

When they pulled apart, tears were streaming down her face. Parker looked into his eyes and whispered, _"Welcome home Jarod."_

Gently Jarod wiped away the tears from her face and pulled her into a hug. He whispered into her ear the secret name she had shared with him almost thirty years earlier and then he added, _"I've missed you."_

_"Me too." _ Was her simple reply.

When they finally released each other, Parker tucked her hand into Jarod's elbow and replied laughing, _"We better find a place to stay tonight and get some rest and tomorrow we start our new legacy."_

_"Yes Ma' am!" _Jarod replied smiling and reached for his backpack.

_"Like I told your friendly waitress, we have a lot of catching up to do **Honey.**" _Parker said with a soft chuckle as they began walking towards the terminal exit; their laughter echoing in the air.

A short distance away, Broots and Sam stood staring at the departing couple in utter disbelieve and shock, but Sydney's face displayed a content smile. He knew that his feelings about these two special people had been right all along. Since they were children, Jarod and Parker had formed a bond that had survived years of betrayal, lies and pain and no matter how hard others had tried to destroy that friendship, they had obviously failed. Even though, the evil that had ruled the Centre was gone, they still had dangerous challenges ahead, but Sydney was confident that together with their special gifts and kind souls they would conquer anything. He and Catherine always known that one day Jarod and Miss Parker would find each other again and change their destiny. Life had come full circle.

_"Sydney what's going on?" _Broots whispered, bringing Sydney out of his reverie.

_"Destiny, my dear friend."_ Sydney replied candidly; a soft smile curling his lips.

After a short pause, Sydney looked from one face to the other and replied, _"Gentlemen, we better get on our way, Broots and I have a long drive and Sam you have work to do."_

When the three men began walking towards the garage, Sam turned to Sydney and demanded seriously, _"Doctor, I think is time for you to tell us that long story, because I'm confused as hell." _

_"Well, let me see." _Sydney began, immediately obtaining both men undivided attention. _"As I remember, this story began in a Sim Lab back on October 7th, 1969. That was the very first time that Jarod met Miss Parker...We were working on a simulation about human sexuality and the moment they saw each other, I sensed that a very special friendship was born. From that day, Jarod and Miss Parker were inseparable. I remember when..."_

_The End._


End file.
